Les Cicatrices
by Aigie-san
Summary: Japon, époque de Kamakura. Chine, dynastie Yuan. Aux environs de l'année 1300. La blessure dans le dos de la nation chinoise ne cesse de la faire souffrir alors, un jour, elle décide d'aller chercher le coupable qui a depuis coupé les ponts. Mais ce que Chine trouvera sur les terres japonaises sera loin de combler ses attentes. [NiChu] [Rating et genres susceptibles de changer.]
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : Bien que cette fiction se veuille historique, je suis loin d'être au point sur l'Histoire du Japon, et encore moins sur celle de la Chine. De fait, il y aura peut-être des anachronismes ou des flous, parfois volontaires, parfois non. Si vous êtes pointilleux en Histoire et que vous pensez que chaque élément doit être parfaitement replacé, cette fiction a le potentiel pour vous faire grogner. Mais soyez mignons quand même, d'accord~ ?  
**

 **[... ... ...]**

 **NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Les Cicatrices**

 **Prologue**

Selon la légende, le Japon fut fondé sept siècles avant Jésus Christ. Bien sûr, pour les asiatiques de l'époque, une telle datation n'aurait eu aucun sens. Ce qui est important, c'est que c'est seulement un siècle plus tard qu'une créature de forme humaine nommée Chine, comme la nation à laquelle elle appartenait, découvrit l'enfant que les terres japonaises avaient offert au monde comme leur représentant. Et c'est un siècle encore plus tard que la nation chinoise parvint à convaincre le petit de la suivre. Ainsi, il avait fallu un siècle à Chine pour acquérir assez de confiance de la part de Japon pour que ce dernier accepte de quitter ses terres natales afin de rejoindre celles de son aîné. Le chinois avait, durant ces cent années, fait d'innombrables voyages entre sa patrie et celle du japonais. Toujours seul et désarmé afin de ne pas effrayer l'enfant, il avait fait preuve d'une extrême patience envers la nation naissante, lui parlant doucement, n'approchant pas plus que de raison.

Alors, quand enfin Chine put prendre la main du petit, obtenant par la même occasion le droit, le devoir, de l'éduquer et le protéger, il n'imagina pas un seul instant que cela puisse se retourner contre lui. Mais Japon ne fut jamais ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « enfant facile ». Il se pliait difficilement aux mœurs et coutumes chinoises, avait réponse à tout et remettait sans cesse les choses en question. En un sens, et au grand dam de son aîné, il ne se sentit jamais vraiment à sa place chez Chine. Pourtant, il resta durant plus de mille ans. Jusqu'à ce que la menace qui planait déjà depuis un bon moment s'abatte, peu avant que ne débute le neuvième siècle. Le japonais, lassé de l'autorité, des modèles, des codes chinois… Lassé, en somme, de l'influence étrangère, quitta Chine et regagna cette patrie qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quittée, abandonnant derrière lui son aîné blessé dans le corps comme dans l'âme.

Jamais le chinois ne se remit de cette trahison bien qu'il usa de toutes les ruses spirituelles et de toutes les connaissances médicinales de son peuple pour chasser la douleur à son dos. Il fallut des coutures à n'en plus finir et des bandages à ne plus pouvoir en regarder pour traiter la blessure. Peu importèrent les efforts des médecins, la plaie se referma mais demeura laide et brûlante. Chine le savait ; elle ne guérirait vraiment qu'une fois que son cœur lui-même en aurait assez de souffrir. Mais c'était impossible. Il avait mal jusqu'au plus profond de son être, l'esprit tourné à chaque instant de son existence vers Japon qui, depuis lors, faisait le mort. Le japonais n'avait pas même envoyé un seul homme porter un message d'excuses ou d'explications en cinq cents ans qu'il vivait loin de lui. C'était comme si son cadet avait laissé au néant leurs centaines d'années ensemble. Plus de mille ans balayés, ignorés comme d'un rien, comme d'incommodantes poussières.

Il ne pouvait le permettre. Il s'occuperait des usurpateurs au pouvoir plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait recouvré ses forces, physiques et mentales, une fois ses comptes avec Japon réglés.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Encore une fois, Yllsnyae, notre rp m'a inspirée ! J'espère que ce nouveau NiChu te plaira et que mes pâles connaissances sur le contexte ne seront pas une gêne. S'il s'avère que ça craint ; culpabilise, c'est toi qui m'as dit d'y aller au talent. #Sedédouanecomplètement Quoi qu'il en soit, même si ce prologue est très court, ce n'est après tout qu'un amuse-bouche qui, comme je t'en parlais, permet le récapitulatif historique. Je ne voulais pas l'encombrer d'informations supplémentaires qui arriveront de toute façon rapidement, et puis… Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas mécontente de l'accroche finale.**


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

Il essuya méticuleusement chacune de ses lames et les rangea dans leurs fourreaux respectifs. Il ramassa les quelques flèches qu'il avait dû tirer, prenant le temps d'en nettoyer les pointes avant de les remettre dans leur carquois. Puis il enroula correctement ce qu'il était venu chercher afin que le sang ne passe pas au travers du tissu du sac et ne lui coule dans le dos. Il vérifia que ses vêtements n'avaient pas été touchés par le combat qui venait d'avoir lieu puis quitta l'endroit désormais remplis de cadavres. A l'extérieur de la résidence, il siffla son cheval ; un grand isabelle plus robuste que son corps fin permettait de le soupçonner.

L'homme se mit en selle et s'éloigna au petit trot. Nul besoin d'épuiser l'animal ; personne ne se lancerait à sa poursuite maintenant. Il avait quelques jours de tranquillité devant lui avant que quiconque ne s'aperçoive du massacre, ne tombe sur sa signature et ne cherche à lui nuire. Enfin, pour le moment, l'assassin devait rejoindre un homme au service de son employeur. Il s'agissait de vérifier que le meurtre avait bien été accompli, auquel cas le tueur recevrait la seconde moitié de la somme promise. Voilà pourquoi le mercenaire ramenait avec lui la tête de sa cible. Ce morceau de corps battait dans son dos au rythme léger du cheval. L'homme ne ressentait ni dégoût, ni remord.

Le soleil se levait doucement, faisant briller l'herbe laissée humide par la nuit passée. Il faisait frais, mais il n'y avait pas même une brise. Tandis que son cheval trottait gaiement, les oreilles pointées devant lui avec intérêt, le cavalier se demandait ce qu'il ferait avec tout cet argent. Il n'avait pas de maison à garder d'éventuels pillards, ni de dettes à payer. Il n'avait pas non plus de famille à nourrir ou à aider de quelque manière que ce soit. Il ne trouvait pas les grosses armures pratiques et son actuelle monture était très compétente. Il pouvait toujours voir à s'offrir une nouvelle arme, pour peu qu'elle puisse réellement s'avérer utile, ou bien peut-être se fournir un bouclier, pas trop grand et plutôt léger, mais il n'était pas vraiment un adepte.

Du côté de ses vêtements, il avait donné les vieux et acheté des nouveaux quelques mois auparavant. Il n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de nourriture ; il était bon chasseur et la saison était belle. Alors, même s'il gardait toujours un peu d'argent sur lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'autant. S'il ne trouvait rien de vital à se procurer, il distribuerait ses gains qui risquaient de l'encombrer plus qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas comme si s'enrichir l'intéressait. Ce n'était pas comme si _quoi que ce soit_ l'intéressait. Il ne faisait que tuer le temps. En raccourcissant le passage sur Terre d'autres personnes. Sans aucune pitié. Sans avoir peur du nombre d'ennemis qu'il se faisait. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, incapable d'apprécier ses tons envoûtants d'aube tranquille. Incapable d'affectionner le cadre paisible et la température clémente. Incapable d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer. Il ne ressentait rien.

[… … …]

Le jeune garçon ne disait pas un mot, s'occupant du cheval qui lui avait été confié pour une large somme ; trois pièces d'or* ! L'homme à qui appartenait la bête devait être immensément riche s'il pouvait se permettre de se délester d'autant pour une telle tâche. Alors même que l'animal était si bien entretenu que le travail à faire dessus était bien maigre ! Mais l'enfant n'allait pas s'en plaindre ; il venait de gagner sa semaine ! Non, son mois ! Et puis, il était certain que l'homme était un samouraï ; il avait vu ses armes. Ah, ça oui ! Il avait vu ses armes ! Pour sûr, c'était celles d'un de ces guerriers ! Peut-être même était-ce un hatamoto** ! Quel honneur ce serait alors pour une humble auberge comme celle de sa famille de recevoir tel personnage !

L'auberge, justement, était éloignée de tout ; le village le plus proche était à quatre jours de marche. Il y avait peu de visites, et ceux qui passaient ne restaient pas bien longtemps. Le jeune garçon passait la plupart de son temps à s'ennuyer en accomplissant les tâches données par son père. Bien sûr, dès qu'un client en possession d'un cheval apparaissait, il se précipitait pour proposer ses services ; il adorait s'occuper des équidés. Celui qu'il avait là était vraiment très beau. Bien qu'on sentait qu'il avait été parfaitement dressé, l'animal bougeait beaucoup, tapant du pied. Il avait de l'énergie à revendre, mais surtout, il possédait un regard très expressif. Tout à l'opposé de son propriétaire.

Ce dernier, l'enfant ne l'avait vu qu'un instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'intérieur de l'auberge, mais cela lui avait suffi ; on n'oubliait pas quelqu'un comme ça si facilement. Il était plutôt petit, et avait l'air jeune. Une vingtaine d'années, sûrement. Il avait des cheveux d'encre attachés en queue haute qui s'achevait au bas des omoplates, quoiqu'il possédait deux mèches un peu plus courtes au niveau des tempes et une frange effilée. Ses yeux marrons, si sombres qu'ils devaient parfois en paraître noirs, étaient dénués de la moindre émotion. L'homme avait des lèvres fines que pas même le plus pâle des sourires ne venait orner et les traits de son visage semblaient être figés dans une expression dénotant d'un manque total de sentiments.

Il n'avait pas sur lui l'armure caractéristique de sa caste, mais le jeune garçon se disait qu'il devait y avoir une raison à cela ; après tout, il ne connaissait pas bien les règles qui régissaient la vie des samouraïs. Cela dit… l'homme portait un kimono ainsi qu'un hakama***, donc cela voulait bien dire qu'il faisait partie de ces guerriers ! S'il avait été un simple noble, il aurait eu des gardes plutôt que d'être lui-même armé ! Aussi, il fallait se l'avouer… bien qu'admiratif, l'enfant était très intimidé par l'adulte qui possédait une forte prestance, comme une sorte d'aura écrasante. Bien sûr, de la part d'un samouraï, cela pouvait paraître normal, mais aux yeux du jeune garçon, l'homme inspirait peut-être un peu plus la crainte qu'il ne le devrait.

Enfin, après avoir achevé de brosser le cheval, l'enfant s'occupa de nettoyer le harnachement tandis que la bête commençait à brouter près de lui. Concentré, le jeune garçon s'efforçait de passer dans les plus petits plis et recoins du cuir pour chasser les poussières et autres saletés susceptibles d'abîmer les éléments. Ensuite, il tapa, brossa et tapa encore le tapis pour chasser les poils incrustés dans le tissu. Pour finir, il apporta à boire à l'animal et entreprit de lui masser les jambes. C'était le moment qu'il préférait car il pouvait alors sentir les muscles et tendons puissants de l'équidé glisser sous ses doigts. En fait, quand il y réfléchissait bien, c'était plutôt une bénédiction qu'il n'y ait pas trop de passages dans cette auberge car, ainsi, il pouvait prendre son temps.

-C'est du bon travail, fit une voix assez grave mais feutrée.

Le jeune garçon sursauta et leva les yeux, trouvant l'homme en train d'observer l'office effectué sur l'équipement.

-M-merci, monseigneur !

Le guerrier déboucla ensuite la sangle.

-Qu'as-tu fait du tissu l'entourant ?

-Il était sale ; je l'ai mis de côté pour le laver plus tard, monseigneur. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes pressé ?

-Pas particulièrement. Je repartirai au crépuscule. Inutile de laver cette vieille chose ; j'en ai de rechange.

L'enfant acquiesça et regarda le ciel ; le soleil était à son zénith, on ne devait pas être loin de midi. Le jeune garçon se sentit saliver à l'idée du repas à venir ; depuis plusieurs heures que le client lui avait remis son cheval, il n'avait pas fait une seule pause. Toutefois, il prit son courage à deux mains pour rebondir sur les propos de l'homme.

-Vous voyagez de nuit ?

-Oui.

-C'est dangereux, non ? A cause des voleurs, et des gens comme ça…

-C'est plus facile de les rencontrer aux heures nocturnes, oui.

Oh. Alors cela voulait peut-être dire que le guerrier était au service d'un daimyo**** cherchant à rendre ses terres plus sûres en envoyant ses samouraïs battre la campagne à la recherche de bandits à éliminer ! Cela tendrait à expliquer pourquoi le harnachement du cheval était si léger et pourquoi l'homme ne portait pas d'armure ; il essayait de se faire discret. Le jeune garçon ne pensa pas qu'il pouvait avoir affaire à un ronin***** ; il aurait sans doute paru moins heureux si cela avait été le cas. Et ç'aurait été pire encore s'il avait su que celui qu'il prenait pour un valeureux héros n'était autre que le légendaire assassin au chrysanthème.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***Je n'ai pas trouvé d'indication sur la monnaie de l'époque. Soit que je n'ai pas les yeux en face des trous, soit que ce n'était pas clair ; si quelqu'un possède l'information véritable, je suis preneuse.**

 ****Samouraï étant le vassal direct du shogun.**

 *****Pantalon large plissé traditionnellement porté par les nobles du Japon médiéval, notamment les samouraïs.**

 ******Seigneur féodal.**

 *******Désigne d'abord des déserteurs quelconques puis définit d'anciens samouraïs exclus de la société japonaise féodale pour diverses raisons comme la mort de leur seigneur, une faute commise ou la perte d'un combat. Ce sont alors des parias.**


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

 _-Chugoku, mite ! Kiku desu !*_

 _Chine baissa les yeux vers la jeune nation japonaise. Le petit avait cueilli une fleur du jardin et la lui présentait, mains tendues vers lui, sur la pointe des pieds. Le chinois s'agenouilla, souriant doucement._

 _-Ju hua, Japon. Cette fleur est une ju hua. Pas une kiku. Et puis, je ne m'appelle pas « Chugoku ». Il faut dire « Zhongguó » ; c'est facile, ça signifie « le pays du milieu ». Si tu n'arrives pas à le prononcer, tu peux toujours utiliser mon prénom humain ; Yao. Et ne sois pas si familier**._

 _Le japonais se renfrogna, ramenant la fleur contre lui._

 _-Kiku desu. Boku wa Kiku desu***, marmonna-t-il._

 _-Ne parle pas dans ta moustache, le sermonna la nation chinoise._

 _-Kiku desu ! Baka ! Cria-t-il, l'air fâché avant de partir en courant._

 _Évidemment, Chine put rapidement le rattraper et le prit dans ses bras._

 _-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? J'apprends ta langue, tu dois faire de même avec la mienne. Je ne t'entends presque jamais parler mandarin._

 _-Je parle, mais tu n'écoutes pas ! Moi, j'écoute**** ! Pas toi ! Tu n'écoutes jamais !_

 _-C'est très impoli de dire ça ! En plus, j'ai très bien entendu quand tu m'as traité d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu as, aujourd'hui ?!_

 _Japon fixa la fleur qu'il avait toujours au creux des mains._

 _-Kiku desu…_

 _Cette fois, le chinois se fâcha. Il posa la nation japonaise par terre et lui attrapa un poignet. La fleur tomba tandis qu'il entraînait l'enfant d'un pas vif vers sa demeure._

 _-Ju hua ! Ce n'est quand même pas si difficile ! Tu ne fais aucun effort !_

 _La nation chinoise emmena le petit jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle elle le poussa avant de fermer la porte._

 _-Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu décides d'arrêter de faire ta mauvaise tête !_

 _Et Chine s'en alla. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il se figea, réfléchissant à toute allure, puis fit demi-tour et se précipita dans la chambre._

 _-Pardon, Japon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je n'avais pas compris ! S'excusa-t-il, l'air catastrophé._

 _Il se mit à la hauteur du japonais et le serra contre lui, glissant frénétiquement une main dans ses cheveux. Il entendit Japon renifler. Oh non, il l'avait fait pleurer ! Mais il sut, quand il sentit les bras de la petite nation passer autour de son cou, qu'il était pardonné. Le chinois s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi excessivement. Bien sûr que Japon ne lui aurait jamais confié une information aussi importante sans user de chemins détournés et encore moins dans une langue étrangère. Il aurait dû être plus attentif._

 _-C'est un très, très beau prénom que tu as…_

[… … …]

La nation chinoise ne savait pas par où commencer ses recherches. Une chose était sûre, une personne de sa nationalité ne serait jamais la bienvenue devant le shogun. Pourtant, c'était bien cet homme qui, d'entre tous, devait savoir où trouver Japon. Mais aller le voir, c'était s'offrir, dans le meilleur des cas, un retour avec pertes et fracas dans son pays d'origine. Trouver quelqu'un pour accepter de l'emmener jusqu'aux plages japonaises avaient été assez difficile comme ça pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait réussi à convaincre ce vieillard qu'il avait rencontré de lui vendre son espèce de canasson boiteux, borgne, et au poil miteux. Mais dans un village de pêcheurs, il ne fallait pas espérer trouver mieux.

Bon, le meilleur moyen de recueillir des informations, c'était de se rendre dans les auberges. Il y avait forcément des ragots. Si les plus hauts gradés du gouvernement savaient pour l'existence des nations, ce n'était pas le cas du reste du peuple chez qui les rumeurs allaient toujours bon train. Il passa deux semaines à errer à travers la campagne, vivant de ses compétences de chasseur. Il y eut deux orages et Chine eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que ce qui lui servait de cheval en avait peur, tout comme il rechignait à traverser les ponts et avait tendance à faire de brutaux écarts au moindre bruit. Sans doute l'équidé était-il un vétéran de batailles où l'on avait usé de canons.

Quoi qu'il en soit, comme si avoir une si mauvaise monture ne suffisait pas, il fallut qu'il ne croise personne à qui demander son chemin et c'est la raison pour laquelle il mit tant de temps à trouver un bâtiment comme il en cherchait. Quand enfin une auberge apparut dans son champ de vision, il s'y précipita. Il allait enfin peut-être pouvoir avancer dans sa quête. Un jeune garçon se présenta à lui et il lui tendit la bride de l'animal ainsi qu'un quelconque paiement. L'enfant le fixa étrangement ; certainement n'avait-il pas l'habitude d'avoir affaire à des étrangers. Pour le chinois, ce n'était pas plus mal ; si les gens n'étaient pas accoutumés à en voir, cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils ignoraient comment les traiter.

La nation ne se faisait pas d'illusions, bien sûr que tous se méfieraient de lui dans une certaine mesure, mais on serait ici beaucoup moins prompts qu'en ville à le jeter aux autorités pour il ne savait quel motif. Chine entra donc dans l'auberge, demandant un repas pour le soir et une chambre pour la nuit. L'homme eut un instant l'air suspicieux mais le chinois le détendit en payant d'avance avant d'aller s'installer à une table. A part la nation, il n'y avait que deux autres clients qui faisaient très mal semblant de ne pas s'intéresser au nouveau venu mais Chine ne fit aucune remarque. Dehors, le soleil déclinait ; le chinois avait trouvé le bâtiment juste à temps. Il espérait simplement que le gamin à qui il avait confié son canasson ferait tout de même son travail correctement et lui rendrait un cheval à l'air un peu plus digne.

En tout cas, dormir dans un vrai lit***** ferait un bien fou à son dos et il avait hâte de rejoindre sa chambre. Une bonne nuit de repos lui remettrait les idées en place et lui permettrait de réfléchir plus efficacement à la marche à suivre. Il attendait aussi beaucoup du repas à venir, espérant que cela rende l'atmosphère plus conviviale et délie les langues.

[… … …]

Lorsque le jeune garçon entra pour prendre son repas, tard dans la soirée, après avoir mis la monture de l'étranger à l'écurie, il découvrit que son père et les trois clients étaient tous assis à la même table, discutant de vives voix. L'enfant alla se servir à manger et s'installa dans un coin, sans faire un bruit. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation d'une oreille.

-Non, non. Je n'y crois pas. On a beau dire « l'assassin au chrysanthème », si c'était réellement une seule et même personne, ce serait un démon, fit le client aux vêtements marrons. Cinq cents ans qu'on entend parler de lui ! Ce doit être une sorte de guilde, de secte de mercenaires ! Une de plus. Ou bien un enseignement de maître à disciple, un art noir transmis de père en fils.

-Jamais un seul témoin ! Rappela celui habillé de gris. S'il avait dû y avoir plusieurs tueurs, des gens auraient fini par s'en rendre compte, il y aurait beaucoup plus de meurtres que ça. Là, on a vraiment la sensation que l'être derrière tout ça prend son temps pour se rendre d'un point à un autre. S'il y avait plus d'un responsable, les massacres seraient bien moins espacés dans le temps.

Le jeune garçon savait que son père ne donnerait pas son avis avant d'y être invité ; il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de vexer un client en bafouant ses opinions. Mais ce qui intéressait vraiment l'enfant, c'était ce que l'étranger pouvait avoir à dire. Ce dernier, les mains dans ses amples manches, assis et droit, profita d'un court instant de silence pour parler. Il avait une voix claire et douce très agréable à entendre.

-Il est parfois des démons comme il est souvent des hommes, mais jamais rien contre quoi il soit impossible de lutter. Nul n'est invincible.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***Chine, regarde ! C'est un chrysanthème !**

 ****Japon a utilisé le verbe « miru » conjugué sans le « kudasai » de politesse.**

 *****C'est un chrysanthème. Je suis Chrysanthème. (« Boku wa » forme familière de « watashi wa », peut se traduire par « je suis » ou « je m'appelle ».)**

 ******Le mot « kiku » signifie, selon l'écriture du kanji, « chrysanthème » ou « écouter ».**

 *******Les chinois comme les japonais utilisaient des futons. C'est le cas dans cette histoire aussi mais je n'ai pas voulu tourner la phrase en « dormir dans un vrai futon » ; ça ne me semblait pas correct.**


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Le soleil achevait de se lever tandis que Chine, sur le dos de son cheval, réfléchissait. Il était convaincu qu'il se passait des choses étranges dans ce pays. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences ; un assassin apparu cinq cents ans auparavant, suffisamment bon guerrier pour n'avoir jamais perdu un seul combat et ne s'être ainsi jamais fait capturer. Rapide, discret et intelligent, ne laissant jamais aucun témoin derrière lui… Juste une signature ; un chrysanthème peint avec le sang de ses victimes. Trop d'éléments lui faisaient penser à Japon, et il avait en vue de creuser cette piste qui était la seule qu'il avait pour le moment.

Cependant, d'après ce que les humains lui avaient dit, les morts que le Chrysanthème laissait derrière lui profitaient toujours à quelqu'un. Le tueur légendaire n'était pour ainsi dire, rien de plus qu'un mercenaire d'élite à la solde du plus offrant, et non à celle du pouvoir en place. Cela ne ressemblait pas au japonais d'agir en criminel, en faiseur de désordre. Et puis… quel gouvernement mettrait à prix la tête de sa propre nation ? A moins que Japon soit une taupe au service du shogunat et que la mise à prix soit une couverture… mais aucune des personnes auxquelles profitaient les tueries n'était jamais inquiétée, donc c'était peu probable.

Le chinois enrageait de ne pas pouvoir approcher des grandes villes où il aurait pu glaner de précieux renseignements, mais le risque de se faire prendre et renvoyer chez lui était trop grand. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête pour le moment était de réussir à mettre la main sur le Chrysanthème en personne ; s'il s'avérait, pour une raison ou pour une autre, que ce n'était pas le japonais qu'il recherchait, le problème serait résolu et il reviendrait à la case départ. La nation chinoise soupira. Le chemin emprunté par sa monture serpentait à travers les collines sur plusieurs kilomètres, et l'on voyait au loin se profiler le début d'une forêt. Le ciel était un peu chargé de nuages mais ne semblait pas pour autant annoncer une tempête. Chine ferma les yeux. Tout était tellement calme.

[… … …]

 _Le soleil se couchait sur le palais impérial*. Le chinois, agenouillé près du futon où était allongé son cadet, concluait une histoire de dieux et de fées descendus sur Terre offrir leurs bienfaits à l'espèce humaine. Le conte se concentrait bien sûr surtout sur ceux venus en Asie._

 _-C'est pourquoi on me nomme aussi « Tianxia » ; « Empire Céleste »._

 _Il sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front du japonais._

 _-Bonne nuit, Hi-no-moto**. Fais de beaux rêves, souffla-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre sa propre chambre._

 _Cependant, sortant une main de sous son kakebuton***, la nation japonaise attrapa le bas de ses vêtements pour le retenir._

 _-Hm ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? S'enquit l'aîné en remettant genoux à terre._

 _-Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu te fais attaquer par le Nord ? J'ai entendu des gens le dire…_

 _-Oui. Oui, c'est la vérité. Mais dors sur tes deux oreilles. Le pays est enfin unifié ; mon empereur ne se laissera pas dérober si facilement ses territoires. Il a envoyé son meilleur général repousser les attaques et construire un grand mur pour nous protéger****. Des milliers de personnes sont à l'œuvre, et moi je suis là pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas._

 _-Je ne m'inquiète pas, fit Japon, l'air franc. Je me demande juste pourquoi nous sommes là, à l'abri, quand le peuple risque sa vie et se tue à la tâche._

 _La nation chinoise rit et caressa les cheveux du japonais._

 _-Tu es un peu jeune et bien trop petit pour pouvoir te battre._

 _-Mais un jour je devrai faire la guerre, moi aussi, pour protéger les miens. Quand est-ce que je serai capable de les défendre ? Je veux être fort. Je dois être fort. Pour tous ces gens sur mes terres. Il faut que je sois prêt pour quand ils auront besoin de moi._

 _Chine laissa échapper un soupir attendri et glissa ses doigts sur la joue de la petite nation._

 _-Un jour, tu seras aussi fort que tu le désires. Mais pour le moment, tu dois demeurer en sécurité._

[… … …]

Le chinois approchait de plus en plus de la forêt. Plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées et le fond de l'air se rafraîchissait. Il ne pleuvrait pas dans la journée, il en était certain, mais le temps risquait de se dégrader en soirée. La pluie ne serait pas battante, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ne serait-ce qu'une bruine. Il mit son cheval au trot, voulant rejoindre rapidement l'abri partiel des arbres dont il ignorait quelle distance encore l'en séparait. L'animal trottait bancal à cause d'une vieille blessure à l'antérieur gauche. Finalement, plutôt que s'irriter davantage, la nation chinoise rit, flattant l'encolure de la bête.

-Pauvre vieille chose malmenée… Nous nous sommes bien trouvés, finalement.

[… … …]

Comme il l'avait prévu, une pluie légère s'était mise à tomber tandis que le soleil déclinait. Sous le couvert des arbres depuis un moment, bien enfoncé dans la forêt dense, peu de goûtes parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Chine était à l'affût, attendant patiemment qu'une proie quelconque se présente pour la cueillir d'une flèche. Il avait accroché la bride de son cheval à une branche basse et était allé se cacher un peu plus en hauteur sur le tronc. Durant la journée, il s'était nourri du riz qu'il avait acheté à l'aubergiste. Peu de proies s'étaient montrées lors de son passage dans les collines, et toujours bien trop lointaines pour espérer pouvoir les toucher, malgré qu'il fut un excellent archer. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant ; la forêt saurait lui prodiguer ce dont il avait besoin, pourvu qu'il sache attendre. Il s'était posté non loin d'un cours d'eau, déjà pour que sa monture et lui-même puissent s'y abreuver, ensuite pour pouvoir faire un feu et l'éteindre correctement, et enfin car les animaux sauvages, eux aussi, devaient nécessairement, à un moment ou un autre, venir par ici.

C'est alors que le chinois entendit du bruit ; quelque chose approchait. Rapidement, il vit apparaître dans son champ de vision un groupe d'hommes armés. La nation chinoise demeura sans faire aucun bruit, mais évidemment, même si son propre animal décrépi n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour ce qui était clairement des brigands, le harnachement, lui, pouvait se vendre à bon prix. Ainsi que sa hallebarde. Surtout sa hallebarde. Et alors que l'un des humains allait poser la main dessus, Chine leva les yeux au ciel, grogna, et se laissa tomber de son perchoir, atterrissant avec souplesse à côté de son arme. Il ignora l'intense douleur qui lui traversa le dos et se redressa tandis que sa monture piaffait d'inquiétude, les oreilles couchées en arrière et tirant sur ses rênes.

-Désolé messieurs, mais ceci m'appartient.

[… … …]

Depuis plusieurs jours, le Chrysanthème arpentait la forêt à la recherche de ce groupe de bandits qui sévissaient, tuant et détroussant les voyageurs. Il voulait mettre un terme à leurs activités. Il n'y avait pas de récompense à la clé, mais ce serait une manière utile de passer le temps. Ces jours et nuits de recherches infructueuses en auraient énervé plus d'un, mais la colère, la lassitude… tout ceci était étranger au Chrysanthème. Alors il continuait sans envisager d'abandonner et de passer à autre chose. Pourtant, il aurait aussi bien pu rejoindre une ville et s'intéresser aux têtes mises à prix, mais puisqu'il était sur le territoire de ces malfaiteurs, autant en profiter. Il n'avait pas de raison de se presser. Il finirait bien par tomber sur ses cibles. Il entendit alors du bruit et bientôt un homme apparut, essoufflé. Lorsqu'il vit le Chrysanthème, il tira sa lame.

-Donne-moi ton cheval si tu tiens à la vie, menaça-t-il.

Le cavalier dégaina son katana.

-Il semblerait que je sois ta deuxième mauvaise rencontre de la journée. Et la dernière.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***Inutile de faire le rapprochement, il ne s'agit pas de celui de la Cité impériale dont le palais n'a été créé qu'entre 1406 et 1420.**

 ****Littéralement « source du soleil » ; l'un des premiers noms donnés au Japon. Si je n'ai pas employé le terme dans le chapitre précédent, c'était pour ne pas l'encombrer d'une information supplémentaire alors qu'il y en avait déjà cinq autres. Je profite de cette explication pour ajouter qu'à l'époque, Chine était nommé par le nom de la dynastie qui le gouvernait, Zhongguó n'étant pas une appellation admise par le gouvernement bien qu'elle fusse courante. Toutefois, je trouvais trop perturbant de changer son nom à chaque dynastie. (La Chine s'appelle de nos jours Zhonghua, pour une question de lecture du sinogramme plus flatteuse.)**

 *****Couette du futon.**

 ******Sous la dynastie Qin, IIIe siècle avant J.C, première édification de la « Grande Muraille » probablement sur des portions des murs laissés par la période précédente des Royaumes Combattants.**


	5. Chapitre IV

**C** **hapitre IV**

Chine n'en laissait rien paraître mais son dos le faisait particulièrement souffrir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait en combat depuis que Japon lui avait infligé cette blessure, celle-ci se mettait à le lancer affreusement, ses amples mouvements tirant sur les chairs meurtries avec force. Le chinois avait la sensation qu'elles pouvaient à tout moment se déchirer. Il serrait les dents, demeurant concentré. Il virevoltait, faisant tournoyer sa lame qui tranchait, perforait sans pitié et sans jamais manquer sa cible. La nation évitait les attaques avec une aise impressionnante. Son combat était gracieux et efficace. Chine tua huit hommes en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il n'en restait plus que deux, le dernier s'étant échappé. Cet affrontement lui prenait plus de temps que prévu, du fait qu'il devait se restreindre au niveau des techniques. Il ne pouvait plus accomplir de grands saltos, de savantes pirouettes, ou se jeter sur un côté et atterrir sur une main pour se relancer comme il le faisait avant.

Avec la mort d'autant de leurs camarades, les deux à être restés combattre se méfiaient largement de lui. Il était d'ailleurs assez étonnant qu'ils ne se soient pas encore résolus à la fuite. S'ils possédaient toujours l'avantage du nombre, le chinois, quant à lui, avait la faveur d'une arme permettant de conserver une certaine distance d'avec ses adversaires et d'avoir une plus longue portée. Ses opposants prenaient donc garde à ne pas trop approcher afin de ne pas se faire embrocher ou égorger, cherchant un moyen de passer la défense de la nation.

Les hostilités étaient au point mort, les trois belligérants ne faisant que se tourner autour. Chine se doutait que la stratégie à laquelle il avait le plus de chance de faire face à terme était celle de l'appât. L'un des deux hommes se jetterait sur lui, prenant le risque évident de se faire tuer. Tandis que le chinois serait occupé à se débarrasser du premier, voire que sa lame serait enfoncée dans le corps du bandit, l'autre en profiterait pour attaquer à son tour. Restait à savoir si l'un d'eux aurait vraiment le courage d'aller au sacrifice ou l'orgueil de croire pouvoir s'en sortir. Si oui, la nation espérait être assez rapide pour contrer le second. Et il s'avéra qu'effectivement, ces brigands avaient suffisamment d'honneur et de fierté pour vouloir venger leurs camarades tombés et arracher la victoire au voyageur solitaire que Chine était.

Le premier, celui le plus dans son dos, s'élança, criant pour attirer son attention. Le chinois fit volte-face et repoussa avec le manche de sa hallebarde la lame courte qui visait son flan. Son adversaire fit un pas en arrière mais la nation ne lui laissa pas le temps de reculer davantage, son arme traversant l'abdomen de l'humain. Chine se retourna aussi vite qu'il put pour faire face à son dernier assaillant. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec, mais l'homme avait la pointe d'une lame dépassant de sa gorge. Celle-ci s'ôta et il s'effondra dans un giclement de sang, laissant au chinois le loisir d'observer son assassin. La nation écarquilla les yeux, lâchant son arme qui tomba lourdement.

-Zipang* ?! S'écria-t-il, abasourdi.

Japon, car c'était bien lui, il en était certain, siffla. Un cheval trotta jusqu'à eux et le japonais prit dans le sac que l'animal portait un morceau de tissu pour essuyer avec attention sa lame, comme si de rien n'était.

-Zipang ! L'appela Chine.

Il ne savait trop quel comportement adopter. D'un côté, il aurait voulu déverser toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée sur son cadet, mais d'un autre, il était à la fois heureux et déconcerté de l'avoir retrouvé. Cependant, lorsque Japon se mit en selle, l'aîné n'eut d'autre choix que combler vivement la distance les séparant pour saisir la bête au frontal, s'adressant hargneusement au cavalier.

-Je t'interdis de m'ignorer !

C'est sans sembler éprouver la plus petite once de quoi que ce soit que le japonais baissa les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne savais pas que vous parliez ma langue. Je ne désire aucun remerciement. Reprenez votre route en paix.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Où crois-tu aller ?! Nous avons des choses à nous dire !

-Vous alliez vous faire tuer, je suis intervenu. Ces hommes étaient de toute façon mes cibles. Cela ne mérite aucun épilogue.

La nation chinoise n'aimait pas du tout le ton employé par son cadet. Il n'y avait… rien dedans. Aucune vie. Quant à ses propos...

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne me connaissais pas !

-… C'est donc cela. Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Cesse cette mauvaise plaisanterie ! Je te reconnaîtrais entre mille, Kiku, et tu le sais parfaitement bien !

En une fraction de seconde, l'insulaire avait de nouveau dégainé son katana et donné un coup esquivé de justesse par Chine. S'étant jeté en arrière, il avait fait faire un pont à son dos, et s'était rattrapé sur les deux mains. Il avait alors donné une impulsion pour se remettre sur ses deux jambes tout en retournant au niveau de sa hallebarde. Il attrapa et brandit cette dernière alors qu'il était toujours au sol. Il découvrit que Japon avait remis pied à terre et pointait sa propre arme vers l'autre asiatique. Celui-ci avait désormais si mal à sa blessure qu'il en aurait hurlé. Il avait la respiration difficile.

-J'ignore comment vous avez pu trouver mon identité, mais vous allez devoir mourir à cause de ça, annonça calmement le japonais.

-Trouver ton identité ? Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?! Tu crois pouvoir me trahir et fuir les conséquences de tes actes par ton petit théâtre ?!

-Il est impossible que j'ai pu vous trahir. Je n'ai jamais travaillé pour vous et je tiens toujours parole.

-Ne joue pas les innocents ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle !

-Absolument pas.

-Tu penses pouvoir te payer ma tête encore longtemps, comme ça ?! Je t'ai élevé ; tu me dois le respect ! Si tant est que tu aies jamais été capable d'en avoir pour qui que ce soit, abominable lâche !

La nation aînée eut alors la surprise de voir son cadet ranger son arme et se détourner d'elle.

-Reviens ici ! Ordonna Chine en essayant de se relever. Je croyais que je devais mourir !

-Il est évident que vous me prenez pour quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua l'autre nation en s'apprêtant à remonter sur son cheval.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en être si sûr ?!

Le chinois bouillonnait de rage. Il ne comprenait pas à quel jeu jouait Japon, ni même pourquoi lui-même rentrait dedans. Son dos lui faisait si mal qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se tenir debout, retombant inexorablement à chaque tentative de se relever, même en cherchant à prendre appui sur sa hallebarde.

-Si vous me connaissiez, vous sauriez qu'il est impossible pour vous de m'avoir élevé.

La nation chinoise cria alors ;

-Tu as une cicatrice sur le genou droit et dont la forme rappelle celle d'une étoile !

L'insulaire se figea, un pied dans l'étrier. Puis il revint vers Chine et s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? D'où me connaissez-vous ? Qui étais-je ?

-La farce n'a-t-elle pas assez duré ? L'interrogea le chinois en retour, l'air sombre.

-Il n'a jamais été question de la moindre farce. Je ne me souviens de rien précédant mon réveil il y a cinq-cents ans.

-Mais tu as bien reconnu ton nom, pourtant ! Contra l'autre nation, qui peinait à croire à cette histoire.

-Si vous parlez de « Chrysanthème », c'est mon nom d'assassin. Je porte toujours un masque lorsque j'agis pour signer mon acte et je fais en sorte de ne laisser aucun témoin. Personne n'est censé savoir que le Chrysanthème et moi ne sommes qu'un. C'est donc réellement ainsi que je m'appelle ?

Chine se décomposa. Jamais la nation japonaise n'irait jusqu'à feindre d'avoir oublié son propre nom. C'était un bien trop précieux, une chose dont Japon était trop fier pour la traiter avec une telle légèreté. Sans parler de cette impression dérangeante qui ne quittait pas le chinois que son cadet n'avait plus d'expressivité dans sa voix ni dans ses yeux… Est-ce qu'il était possible que le japonais ait vraiment perdu la mémoire ?

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***Littéralement « pays de la racine du jour ». Cipangu, ou Cypango pour les occidentaux. Nom donné au Japon par la Chine à l'époque de Marco Polo qui le rapporte en 1271. C'est cette appellation qui donnera le « Japan » que nous connaissons.**


	6. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

 _Chine était couvert de sang, tant et si bien que ses vêtements en étaient imbibés bien qu'ils fussent protégés par l'armure qu'il portait. Celle-ci avait subi quelques coups, arborant des entailles par-ci par là. Son cheval était tombé, le flan largement ouvert. Des cadavres d'hommes et d'animaux jonchaient le champ de bataille que le chinois se permettait enfin de quitter car la victoire était acquise. On donnait la traque aux derniers survivants du camp adverse. Mais la nation chinoise n'en était pas encore à se réjouir du résultat de l'affrontement ; elle était inquiète. Terriblement. Une heure, peut-être deux, auparavant, alors qu'il combattait, le regard de Chine avait accroché un soldat allié en particulier._

 _Celui-ci avait poussé un cri lorsqu'une lance lui avait traversé le genoux. Cédant sous son propre poids, il s'était écroulé et l'ennemi qu'il combattait s'était rué sur lui. Le soldat avait paré in-extremis le coup, mais son casque avait volé de son crâne, dévoilant son visage. Le sang de l'aîné s'était glacé dans ses veines lorsqu'il avait reconnu Japon. L'autre asiatique n'aurait pas dû être là ; mais il avait visiblement réussi à fausser compagnie aux personnes censées le surveiller pour rejoindre les rangs de l'armée avant que quiconque se rende compte de son absence au palais. Bien que la nation chinoise le lui avait rigoureusement interdit, le japonais l'avait suivie._

 _Chine avait alors voulu rejoindre le blessé, mais la déferlante des troupes ennemies ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion et la nation japonaise avait bientôt disparu de son champ de vision, malgré tous les efforts qu'il fit pour la retrouver. Alors, à présent que les hostilités touchaient à leur terme, le chinois traversait les monticules de cadavres aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en regardant partout pour rejoindre les tentes où les blessés s'entassaient dans l'attente de soins. Il était fatigué, épuisé même, mais profondément effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'il trouverait ou ne trouverait pas là-bas. La lanière de son chignon avait lâché, et des mèches de ses longs cheveux trempés d'hémoglobine lui collaient au visage._

 _Dans la première tente, il ne trouva pas celui qu'il cherchait. Ni dans la seconde. Ni dans la troisième. Il ressortit sans prêter un regard aux humains souffrants. Il peinait à respirer, paniquant. Japon serait-il encore sur le champ de bataille ? Mais il l'aurait entendu appeler à l'aide ! Peut-être était-il étouffé sous plusieurs corps ? La nation aînée refusa avec animosité lorsqu'on lui proposa de rejoindre sa tente pour se laver, changer, puis se reposer. Chine retourna d'où il venait, enjambant les macchabées, ignorant les râles d'agonie ou les suppliques. Une seule personne l'intéressait, mais parmi tous ces corps ; où pouvait bien être l'insulaire ? L'endroit était si grand et les hommes si nombreux !_

 _Chassant de gestes rageurs les mouches attirées par le liquide qui le couvrait, le chinois entreprit de fouiller les lieux, slalomant entre les étendards déchirés, les restes des pluies de flèches et les lames plantées çà et là. Il ne s'arrêtait que pour abréger les souffrances des bêtes que rien n'eut pu sauver. Il ne retrouva pas la nation japonaise ; c'est elle qui vint à lui, s'appuyant sur une lance similaire à celle qui l'avait atteinte et grimaçant affreusement à chaque pas. L'autre asiatique accourut vers son cadet, ne sachant à quoi céder entre la joie et la fureur. Finalement, Chine opta pour un mélange des deux. Il gifla Japon puis l'étreignit avec la même force désespérée dans chacune des deux actions. Il savait que le japonais comprendrait le message. Puis il l'aida à rejoindre les tentes des blessés._

 _Quand les deux nations furent par la suite installées dans la tente du chinois, tandis que celui-ci achevait de se changer, le cadet avoua, la tête tournée vers la toile de la tente ;_

 _-Je voulais te défendre. Ainsi que ton peuple. Je voulais être digne de mon rang de nation. Et de toi. Je pensais avoir un impact. Je pensais que ma présence sauverait la vie d'autres hommes. Je pensais que j'étais prêt. Que j'étais plus fort que ça._

 _L'aîné soupira, venant prendre place aux côtés de l'insulaire._

 _-Je le sais._

 _Il lui tendit un peigne. Japon se redressa lentement et saisit l'objet, commençant à démêler les cheveux de la nation chinoise._

 _-Je ne te désobéirai plus…, fit piteusement le japonais._

 _Chine sourit, amusé, voire même un brin moqueur._

 _-Ne me promets pas la lune._

[… … …]

-Alors je suis… une nation, observa l'assassin.

Assis sur son cheval, il ouvrait la marche, l'autre asiatique le suivant, à quelques pas derrière, juché sur sa propre monture.

-Oui. Le représentant humain d'un pays. Ce qui s'approche le plus d'un immortel, détailla le chinois.

La nation aînée avait au fond d'elle encore un peu de mal à y croire mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; son cadet ne se souvenait réellement de rien. D'un côté, Chine était abattu que la nation japonaise l'ait oublié, mais d'un autre… cela justifiait le silence auquel il s'était heurté toutes ces années. Peut-être que si Japon s'était rappelé, peut-être que s'il était resté lui-même alors… alors peut-être qu'il serait revenu vers lui pour s'excuser. Le chinois ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Donc je ne suis pas un démon.

-Comment ? Fit l'autre nation, surprise.

-Eh bien, j'étais le seul à ne pas vieillir parmi tous ces humains. Des blessures qui auraient dû me tuer ne l'ont pas fait. J'en ai conclu que je devais être un démon. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de devenir mercenaire. Pour ne pas entrer en conflit avec ma nature. Mais si une nation est censée protéger son peuple et que je ne l'ai pas fait, alors je dois me livrer au shogun pour qu'il décide quoi faire de moi.

-Mais ta tête est mise à prix ! Protesta Chine.

-Non. Mon nom l'est. Je vous l'ai dit, personne ne connaît le visage du Chrysanthème. A part vous, désormais.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi te dénoncer et prendre le risque de subir les foudres de ton gouvernement ?! Tu pourrais te contenter de te présenter en tant que nation, en inventant une quelconque histoire pour expliquer ton absence !

-Non, je ne pourrais pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Le mensonge est créé sous le coup de la peur, de la honte ou d'un quelconque sentiment. Parfois parce qu'on pense que c'est la meilleure solution. En ce qui me concerne, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de « meilleure » solution. Je ne suis pas capable de porter un jugement de bon ou de mauvais. Et je ne peux pas non plus agir sous le coup d'une émotion car je ne ressens rien.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Encore une fois, l'aîné ne voulait pas y croire, pourtant… ça expliquait le manque cruel de vie qu'il avait décelé chez le japonais. Mais plus encore que la perte des souvenirs de son cadet, cette nouvelle l'ébranla.

-Tu… ne ressens plus rien ? Répéta-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

-Non.

-Ni la paix ?…

-Non.

-Ni la peur ?…

-Non.

-Ni la joie ?…

-Non.

-Ni la colère ?…

-Non.

-Ni l'espoir ?…

-Non.

-Ni la peine ?…

-Non.

La nation chinoise avait le cœur lourd et comme reçu un coup de poing à chaque réponse négative. Les yeux rivés sur le dos de la nation japonaise, Chine s'enquit, la gorge atrocement sèche et serrée ;

-Ni l'amour ?…

-Non.

Le chinois dut alors mettre une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.


	7. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

 _On se moquait de lui. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il essayait d'ignorer les regards de jugement qui se posaient sur lui, et les rumeurs, nombreuses, infernales, qui couraient à son sujet, mais la situation devenait de plus en plus étouffante. Il avait la constante sensation d'être épié. Et depuis qu'il était revenu blessé du champ de bataille, les choses ne faisaient que s'aggraver. Plus personne n'avait à cœur de montrer de réelle retenue ou d'user de la même discrétion qu'avant pour parler de lui. Il était la risée du palais. La risée de l'armée. Son cœur tressautait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et des sueurs froides lui parcouraient le corps chaque fois qu'il saisissait, par ci par là, des brides de conversations sorties de bouches au sourire narquois._

 _-Pourquoi le seigneur Wang garde-t-il cet étranger avec lui ? Ce japonais ne mérite pas son attention, et encore moins son affection._

 _-Tu crois qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de sorcier et qu'il a envoûté le seigneur Wang ?_

 _-Pff, c'est lui prêter bien trop de capacités. Ce n'est qu'un idiot, un bon à rien. Il ne sait que se pavaner dans les couloirs du palais. A ce qu'on dit, il s'est rapidement remis de sa blessure ! C'est qu'elle devait être bénigne, pourtant, quand la bataille s'est achevée, il parvenait à peine à tenir debout. Il est évident qu'il n'a fait que jouer la comédie pour s'attirer de nouvelles faveurs de la part du seigneur Wang._

 _Japon souffrait d'entendre de tels ragots. Sa blessure était véritablement grave mais s'il avait si promptement guéri, c'était uniquement du fait de son statut de nation. Il ne pouvait pas le leur dire, bien sûr, mais il en mourait d'envie. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le pire._

 _-Regardez qui passe ! Monsieur le courtisan !_

 _-L'exotique éphèbe, l'insulaire !_

 _-Notre embourgeoisée racoleuse !_

 _-Il faudra gâter le seigneur Wang, lorsqu'il reviendra, d'accord ? Lui, c'est un homme !_

 _Et l'on partait dans de grands éclats de rires. La nation japonaise, après s'être vue affublée d'une réputation de faible, de soldat de pacotille, de fragile créature, avait vu sa présence continue dans le palais être expliquée par des activités fantasmées de fille de joie. Les femmes comme les hommes le méprisaient. Et Chine ne faisait rien pour faire cesser cela. Pour tout dire, le cadet n'était même pas certain que le chinois fut au fait de ce qui lui arrivait, bien que cela durait depuis des mois. Il était trop occupé à servir son empereur, s'en retournant au combat chaque fois que l'ordre lui en était donné et se retrouvant ainsi en campagne des semaines entières._

 _Japon le savait ; il n'était plus un enfant et il ne pouvait plus attendre de son aîné la même présence qu'autrefois. Lui-même se disait adulte et prétendait n'avoir plus aucun besoin d'être materné. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais parlé, pas même dans une lettre, à la nation chinoise de ce qu'il subissait. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de s'en aller pleurer dans les jupes de l'autre asiatique. Cependant, il se sentait trahi, délaissé. Blessé dans sa fierté d'homme, abîmé dans son honneur de nation. Il était seul face à des choses contre lesquelles il ne pouvait pas lutter ; après tout, qui aurait-il été s'il avait fait du mal au peuple de son frère ? Alors, contraint au silence, à fermer les yeux, à baisser la tête… bête de foire piégée sur un territoire qui n'était pas le sien, il se mit à dépérir._

 _Mais il y avait dans le palais au moins un allié du japonais. Une jeune servante, perdue dans les limbes d'un amour à sens unique qu'elle nourrissait pour lui. Inquiète de ne le plus voir sortir de sa chambre et ayant constaté qu'il rendait ses repas en n'y ayant qu'à peine touché, se rongeant les sangs car s'étant aperçue que ce manège durait depuis bien longtemps maintenant, elle finit par se résoudre à aller lui parler. Après avoir déposé à manger sur la table basse de la partie principale de la chambre, elle s'était mise à la recherche de la nation qu'elle avait trouvée, avachie à la fenêtre, un bras pendant dans le vide, le regard mort perdu dans l'horizon. Elle avait tenté, de sa voix fluette et chevrotante de parler à l'étranger, mais il n'avait pas même battu des cils. Tremblante, elle s'était rapprochée pour l'entendre chantonner ;_

 _-Quelle sorte d'oiseau suis-je, dans ma belle cage dorée ? Que nul ne regarde sinon pour se moquer. Les oiseaux prisonniers, se doivent d'être admirés. Mais provoquant le rire, me faut-il mourir ? Ce ciel que je vois, ne m'appartient pas, et ces fleurs poussant là, ne bourgeonnent pas chez moi. J'en suis cette fois certain, je ne peux faire d'erreur, que les oiseaux lointains, mis en cage se meurent. Quelle sorte d'oiseau suis-je, dans ma belle cage dorée ?…_

 _Quelques jours plus tard, Chine recevait une lettre anonyme d'une femme éplorée lui expliquant en détails ce qui se passait sous son toit et le suppliant d'intervenir. Le chinois ressentit d'abord l'égoïste jalousie de savoir qu'une prétendante à son cadet se baladait librement près de lui et avait été jusqu'à l'espionner pour satisfaire son besoin ridicule de prendre soin d'un homme dont elle ignorait tout. Puis il réalisa l'état critique dans lequel, selon les dires de l'humaine, l'insulaire se trouvait. Il lui fallut batailler quelques temps par courrier avec son empereur pour obtenir le droit de rentrer de chez lui afin de s'occuper de ses gens mais il finit par obtenir gain de cause. C'est plein de rage qu'il franchit les portes de son palais, traversant, furieux, sa résidence avant de rejoindre les appartements de la nation japonaise. Sur le pas de la porte, il prit le temps de respirer doucement, profondément, pour se calmer, puis il suivit le courant d'air qu'il sentait et trouva Japon dans l'exacte position décrite dans la lettre. L'autre asiatique avait maigri et des cernes noires étaient venues border ses yeux. Ses vêtements mal attachés lui tombaient largement des épaules et ses cheveux détachés cascadaient, gras et emmêlés. Il chantait toujours, alternant le mandarin et sa langue maternelle. Alors, horrifié, l'aîné pensa ;_

 _« Je suis en train de le tuer. »_

[… … …]

La nation chinoise s'éveilla en sursaut et se redressa vivement, le souffle court. Son corps était en sueur et quelques mèches brunes lui collaient au visage. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'homme qui dormait à quelques mètres de lui sans qu'aucun rêve ou cauchemar ne semble être venu altérer son sommeil. Il ne restait que quelques braises au feu de camp qu'ils avaient fait. Ils étaient encore de la forêt et les feuillages empêchaient de voir les étoiles tout comme ils rendaient inutile la lumière de la lune. Les grillons et les cigales se répondaient, leur chant parfois coupé par le hululement d'un hiboux. Les feuilles bruissaient. Quelques brindilles craquaient de temps en temps sous le poids d'un animal nocturne. L'air frais de la nuit faisait frissonner. Chine tendit une main vers l'assassin avant de se raviser, la ramenant vers lui.

[… … …]

-A-t-il un nom, ce cheval ? S'enquit le chinois au matin du lendemain.

Il voulait faire la conversation, se changer des idées, des souvenirs noirs qui l'avaient assailli la nuit passée. Il n'avait pas grand-chose sous la main, comme sujet, et cela avait beau être un questionnement sorti de but en blanc, tranchant net le silence régnant entre les deux nations, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

-Oui, répondit laconiquement le Chrysanthème.

-Et… quel est-il ?

-Wa.

-Wa ?

-Oui.

-Pour une raison particulière ?

-C'est la première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit. C'est un vieux nom de mon pays, je crois.

La nation aînée ne put réprimer un sourire, tout en harnachant sa propre monture.

-Et par extension, à toi.

Le japonais n'ajouta rien, mais l'autre asiatique ne parvint à s'interdire de se laisser aller à une vieille histoire.

-Il date de l'époque des Trois Royaumes*. Tu étais si sage, si calme, à cette période. Je veux dire… d'une manière tout à fait agréable. Pas simplement par retenue ou culture. Ton tempérament s'était posé. Alors, j'ai commencé à te surnommer « Pays des Wa** ». Oh, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, tu as fini par reprendre tes mauvaises habitudes, mais pour les humains, cela a été suffisant pour les marquer. Tu… Tu m'as toujours donné du fil à retordre, alors, même si j'ai su apprécier ce changement à sa juste valeur, je n'ai jamais su ce qui en était la cause. J'ai aussi le souvenir de m'être en quelque sorte senti soulagé quand tu es revenu « à la normale ». J'avais peur que quelque chose de grave te soit arrivé qui t'ait dénaturé.

-Si cela avait été le cas, j'en aurais parlé, non ? Vous m'éleviez ; nous devions être proches.

La nation chinoise mit le pied à l'étriller et se hissa sur le dos de sa bête boiteuse. Elle serra les poings, sa fraîche bonne humeur subitement dissipée.

-Non. Tu ne me partageais jamais tes souffrances. Cela la raison pour laquelle j'ai échoué tant de fois à t'éviter d'inutiles blessures.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***Époque comprise entre 220 et 581.**

 ****« Wa » a d'abord signifié « plié, courbé », avant de changer au profit de « paix, harmonie ».**


	8. Chapitre VII

**C** **hapitre VII**

-Où allons-nous ? S'enquit Chine, alors qu'ils quittaient enfin la forêt.

-A la capitale.

Le japonais n'avait donc pas abandonné l'idée de se rendre au shogun. L'aîné se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pressa les flans de son cheval pour l'emmener à la hauteur de celui de l'insulaire, le chemin s'étant élargi.

-Ne… Ne fais pas ça.

-Je le dois.

-Tu vas être jugé pour haute trahison ! Ils vont… Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal !

-Ils me feront ce qu'ils penseront que je mérite.

La nation chinoise, qui avait jusque-là parlé d'un ton piteusement inquiet, vit la colère poindre dans sa voix.

-Je me moque de « ce qu'ils penseront » ! Ce ne sont que des humains ! Ils n'ont jamais su distinguer le faux du vrai, le bien du mal ! Ils te jetteront en prison sans écouter ta défense et te tortureront pour te faire avouer ce qui leur plaira ! Quand ils seront enfin lassés de tes souffrances, ils t'exécuteront en t'imputant tous les crimes qui leur passeront par la tête pour satisfaire la soif narcissique du peuple de se croire encore pur !

Devant les deux cavaliers, la campagne s'étendait toujours à perte de vue mais la présence d'une route de plus en plus large laissait entendre qu'ils étaient entrés dans une région importante où l'on avait la nécessité d'un itinéraire clair et praticable même par de gros convois. La ville de Kyoto n'était plus qu'à quelques jours.

-Ils feront ce qu'ils-…, commença à répéter Japon.

-Non ! Coupa l'autre asiatique. Non, tu ne peux pas accepter ça ! Cria-t-il en se penchant pour saisir brusquement la bride de Wa et l'obliger à s'arrêter, faisant par la même occasion s'immobiliser sa propre monture qui hennit brièvement de surprise en voyant la tête de son congénère se rapprocher soudainement de la sienne. Je te l'interdis ! Ajouta le chinois.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, rétorqua calmement le cadet en posant une main sur celle du continental qui tenait ses rênes.

Lorsque la paume de son cadet rentra en contact avec sa peau, Chine frissonna violemment et ôta vivement sa main. Cette dernière tremblait, comme parcourue d'étranges impulsions. La nation aînée manquait de souffle. Pourtant, elle reprit la parole.

-Faisons une pause à la première auberge que nous croiserons. Je suis fatigué.

-Bien, accepta l'assassin sans sourciller.

[… … …]

Les plaines avaient peu à peu cédé la place à des rizicultures puis à des champs et c'est en milieu d'après-midi, alors que le soleil tapait fort sur les deux cavaliers, que ceux-ci parvinrent à un village. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues ; même les commerçants des quelques différentes échoppes longeant la rue principale n'étaient pas visibles, certainement perdus au fond de leurs boutiques. Entre les commerces, dont les noms étaient grossièrement gravés dans des panneaux de bois et accrochés comme cela se pouvait au-dessus des portes, on voyait des débuts de ruelles plus étroites et plus sombres qui menaient aux pauvres maisons des habitants. Le village était extrêmement silencieux. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant ; à l'heure qu'il était, tous étaient aux champs, à travailler, et les personnes que les voyageurs avaient pu apercevoir en venant vivaient sûrement ici. Les enfants ne mettaient sans doute pas tous la main à la pâte, mais les femmes ne devaient pas se séparer de leur jeune progéniture comme cela.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement déchira le silence des lieux, poussé par une voix féminine. Les deux nations posèrent immédiatement pied à terre et partirent à la recherche de la source de ce cri d'évidente souffrance. Le village n'était pas très grand ; ils ne mirent pas particulièrement longtemps à trouver et déboulèrent dans une maison, simple et en bois, comme toutes les autres, et à l'intérieur spartiate, presque vide. Une femme était là, allongée sur un shikibuton*. Deux autres villageoises étaient penchées sur elle. La première, beaucoup plus âgée, lui tenait la main tout en donnant des directives à l'autre qui, la plus jeune des trois, paraissait être en proie à une terrible panique. L'entrée inattendue de deux inconnus dans la demeure les figea. Alors la vieille dame cria, aussi effrayée qu'en colère.

-Il n'y a rien à voler ici !

Le souffle court, l'aîné avisa du regard horrifié de la jeune fille puis du ventre largement arrondi par une grossesse de la femme couchée et haletante. Il vit la sueur qui coulait déjà le long de la tempe de la patiente et ne se préoccupa pas des paroles de l'ancienne. Il fit un pas en avant mais le japonais le retint.

-Nous ne pouvons rien pour elles, partons.

L'autre asiatique le poussa.

-Trouve l'auberge et réserve-nous deux chambres ainsi que les repas. Je reste ici.

Puis il s'adressa à ses hôtes forcées.

-Je suis médecin. Je vais vous aider.

Alors qu'il venait prendre place près d'elles, la doyenne ne parvint qu'à répondre qu'elles n'auraient pas assez d'argent pour payer son intervention, ce à quoi il répliqua posément qu'il ne désirait aucun paiement.

[… … …]

Quand les villageois, tard le soir, avaient commencé à rentrer de leur journée de labeur, la nouvelle qu'un étranger aidait à l'accouchement de l'épouse d'untel s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Les curieux, enfants comme adultes, avaient rapidement afflué pour voir de leurs yeux comment les choses se passaient, ce qui avait prodigieusement porté sur les nerfs du continental. Mais alors qu'il s'était levé pour les chasser et dégager la ruelle, un homme avait débarqué en courant, essoufflé, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage pour arriver jusqu'à la porte, plus inquiet qu'intéressé ; le futur père. Le chinois, après un bref échange avec l'autre homme pour gagner sa confiance et prouver sa bonne foi, le chargea de disperser la foule qui n'aidait en rien cette pauvre femme à accomplir la dure besogne que les dieux lui avaient confiée.

La femme continuait de pousser des cris, le corps brûlant de fatigue et de douleur. Elle se concentrait comme elle pouvait sur la voix qu'elle percevait sereine de son bienfaiteur tombé du ciel. On posait régulièrement un linge humide sur son front et lui épongeait comme cela était possible le corps. Elle serrait, à lui en broyer les os, la main de toute personne osant la lui tendre. Son visage était souvent tordu par d'affreuses grimaces et sa vision se floutait fréquemment, mais chaque fois qu'elle se rétablissait, elle pouvait voir l'étranger. Celui-ci posait sur elle des yeux pleins de paix et lui souriait comme si de rien n'était, détendu, tout en dégageant un grand sérieux. Sa longue tresse brune traînait sur le sol car il l'avait rejetée dans son dos plutôt que la passer par-dessus une épaule et en garder le bout sur ses genoux. Il était si beau, si exotique, dans ses habits aux couleurs chatoyantes… Et il avait généreusement décidé de venir à son secours, sans rien attendre en retour. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, elle en avait, dans la brume de sa souffrance, l'intime conviction. En sa présence, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle parviendrait à donner la vie sans avoir à le payer de la sienne. Elle gémit, en larmes.

-Merci… Merci… Merci mille fois… Merci…

Et se perdit dans cette litanie jusqu'à ce que les contractions, plus violentes encore qu'auparavant la reprennent.

[… … …]

Chine ne rejoignit l'auberge que tard dans la nuit, laissant à l'époux et à la vieille femme la surveillance de la mère et de son enfant pour qui tout devrait normalement bien aller. L'aubergiste, qui l'avait attendu, contrairement la nation insulaire, s'empressa de lui servir le meilleur repas dont il était capable avant de le conduire à sa chambre la plus confortable. Le continental s'y coucha, épuisé, mais ne parvint à fermer l'œil. Chaque heure qui passait le rapprochait un peu plus de la capitale et de ce qui y attendait son cadet. Il devait trouver un moyen de le dissuader de se rendre là-bas.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***Matelas du futon.**


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII**

Ils avaient repris la route depuis plusieurs jours. Les paysages défilaient avec lenteur, et il ne se passait rien. Japon ne parlait jamais de lui-même ; l'atmosphère était terriblement pesante pour l'autre asiatique qui était convaincu que l'ennui et l'inquiétude allaient finir par le rendre fou. Alors, pour rompre le silence, il posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête.

-En cinq-cents ans, ne t'es-tu donc jamais lié avec qui que ce soit ?

-Si, une fois, répondit le japonais sans ciller.

[… … …]

 _L'empereur Takahira monta sur le trône à l'âge de trois ans, mais fut contraint d'abdiquer à dix-huit. L'année suivante, il commença à réunir des troupes dans le but de reconquérir son trône. Un homme masqué vint alors lui proposer ses services, ni par conviction, ni par honneur, mais juste en échange d'un paiement. Il était un mercenaire. Le Chrysanthème. La fleur était d'ailleurs peinte sur le front du masque représentant pourtant un démon en colère. Et l'empereur, plutôt que se sentir menacé par l'autre homme ou insulté par l'insolence de ce dernier, n'eut qu'une envie ; être servi par ce qui était pour lui l'héritier d'une très ancienne lignée d'assassins de premier ordre. Il brûlait de découvrir quels traits dissimulait ce masque agressif._

 _Lorsque la révolte échoua, deux ans plus tard, et que Takahira fut condamné à l'exil, il s'attendit à voir le Chrysanthème partir avec la récompense promise, mais il se trouva que le criminel avait un code d'honneur. Il refusa l'argent, assumant de n'être pas parvenu à rétablir l'autorité de l'empereur, et partit en exil avec celui-ci. Takahira savait qu'il aurait pu proposer au mercenaire d'assassiner ses ennemis et autres rivaux d'une manière bien plus traîtresse que sur le champ de bataille, mais il craignait que l'homme n'y parvienne et parte pour de bon une fois sa tâche accomplie, ou bien qu'il soit capturé puis tué. Et l'empereur ne voulait pas le perdre._

 _Takahira était réellement fasciné par le Chrysanthème. Tant et si bien que peu à peu, les vêtements et possessions de l'empereur se couvrirent du symbole floral du mercenaire. Les années passèrent ainsi. Takahira faisait preuve d'une affection toujours grandissante pour l'assassin, se faisant accompagner par l'autre homme où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, et parvenant à peine à décoller ses yeux du criminel à ses ordres. Jusqu'au jour où l'obsession devint insupportable, le poursuivant jusque dans ses rêves. Alors, il fit venir le Chrysanthème dans sa chambre et s'agenouilla devant lui, posant ses mains sur les hanches du mercenaire et sa tête sur ses cuisses._

 _-Je t'en prie. Montre-moi ton visage. Montre-moi ton corps. Laisse-moi cueillir cette fleur que je chéris depuis tant d'années. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie._

 _Et tout en se perdant en suppliques et gémissements, l'empereur s'était relevé pour couvrir le cou de l'assassin de baisers brûlants, fiévreux. Alors l'autre homme l'avait repoussé, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler la moindre protestation, Takahira vit celui qu'il désirait se défaire de ses habits pour finir, lentement, par son masque. L'empereur fit glisser des mains tremblantes sur ce visage inexpressif, l'air de découvrir une merveille à nulle autre pareille._

 _-Tu es magnifique..., souffla-t-il, admiratif. Encore plus beau que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer._

 _Ce jour-là, ils devinrent amants et le restèrent jusqu'à ce que la mort emporte Takahira nommé, à titre posthume, Go-Toba*._

[… … …]

-J'ai cru ressentir quelque chose, lors de ses funérailles. Probablement ce qu'on doit appeler une intense douleur, mais ça a été très bref, ajouta l'insulaire.

-Parce que... tu l'aimais certainement..., éclaircit Chine, le cœur lourd.

-Je ne peux pas aimer, opposa la nation cadette.

Le chinois passa ses doigts dans la crinière de sa monture, tournant la tête pour cacher ses yeux rougis.

-La preuve que non, marmonna-t-il.

Mais il ne savait s'il était heureux ou amer de découvrir que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour Japon.

-Je ne sais toujours pas, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, pourquoi j'ai choisi de rejoindre son camp plutôt qu'un autre, confessa alors le japonais.

Le continental serra les dents, se concentrant pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il connaissait l'empereur Go-Toba de réputation. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expliquer.

-S'il était aussi intéressé et aimant de la culture de son pays que ce qu'on m'en a dit, alors il était inévitable qu'en tant que nation tu aies ressenti le besoin d'être à ses côtés et de le soutenir. Car plus il aimait son pays, plus il t'aimait toi, et plus il t'aimait toi, plus il aimait son pays et se faisait aimer de toi... Si, l'un comme l'autre, vous aviez su qui tu étais, alors vous seriez parvenus à contrer cette attraction qui naît parfois entre une nation et son dirigeant, mais avec les circonstances...

Oui, avec les circonstances, enragea intérieurement la nation aînée, ce vulgaire humain avait pu goûter à des plaisirs qu'il n'aurait jamais dû partager avec l'insulaire. Et cette inavouable colère le poursuivit jusqu'au soir, quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit au pied d'une petite chute d'eau qui avait donné naissance à une sorte de lac miniature. Tandis que l'assassin faisait le feu, l'autre asiatique se déshabilla pour aller se laver et alors qu'il rentrait dans l'eau, le crépitement des flammes lui parvenant, Japon fit une remarque ;

-Imposante cicatrice.

Chine se figea un instant avant de vite s'enfoncer dans l'eau, ses cheveux détachés se mettant à flotter autour de lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que son cadet se délestait lui aussi de ses vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cracha presque le chinois en détournant le regard.

-Je me baigne.

-Ne peux-tu pas attendre ? Que ferons-nous si quelqu'un attaque et que nous sommes tous les deux désarmés, loin des chevaux ?

-Nous le saurons si seulement cela advient.

Le continental croisa les bras alors qu'il entendait l'autre nation rentrer à son tour dans l'eau. Il ferma les yeux, soufflant comme une bête de trait. Il s'efforçait de taire ses pensées et ses sentiments dont le tumulte douloureux semblait pulser dans la blessure à son dos. Il se redressa cependant subitement, stupéfait, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose... de la peau... des doigts, glisser le long de ses chairs meurtries. Il s'écarta vivement, dans un grand remous aqueux et fit volte-face, braquant sur le japonais un regard révulsé de haine et de terreur.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher ! Rugit-il.

-Elle guérit mal, fut la seule défense de l'insulaire.

-Oh ? Vraiment ? Ça alors ! Je ne m'en serais jamais douté !

Insensible au sarcasme, le mercenaire avança de nouveau vers l'autre asiatique.

-D'où vient-elle ?

-Ressentirais-tu une quelconque curiosité, désormais ? Gronda Chine.

Étrangement, Japon prit le temps d'y réfléchir, comme s'il cherchait vraiment à savoir si une émotion, aussi infime soit-elle, était née et se terrait, là, quelque part. Le chinois retenait son souffle malgré lui, mais finalement, la nation cadette le regarda de nouveau.

-Non. Je demandais cela comme ça. Alors ?

-Alors, répéta le continental, la gorge sèche. Alors... C'est un souvenir de ton départ.

-Pourquoi ai-je agi ainsi ?

Un rire lugubre échappa à l'aîné.

-Ça, nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***Go-Toba est celui grâce auquel le chrysanthème à seize pétales fut introduit et utilisé par la suite comme emblème de la famille impériale. (Vous comprendrez alors d'où m'est venue l'idée de le mettre en couple avec Japon~ !)**


	10. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre IX**

C'était un dragon d'or et de sang aux quelques reflets d'autres couleurs. Il avait un corps de serpent, des bois de cerf, une face de qilin*, des serres d'aigle et des yeux de démon**. Il s'enroulait sur la cuisse, la pointe de sa queue de poisson au creux du genou, et remontait, passant sur la hanche puis glissant autour du buste pour aller saisir entre ses crocs aiguisés une pauvre carpe perdue sur l'épaule. Le poisson se débattait vainement, des perles carmines s'écoulant dans la gueule du légendaire reptile dont les griffes opalines semblaient s'accrocher durement à la chair de l'assassin.

Ce tatouage***, Chine l'avait vu la veille au soir, tandis qu'ils se baignaient, et surtout lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de l'eau pour se sécher. Les créatures représentées l'avaient hanté toute la nuit et continuaient obstinément à occuper ses pensées. Cela avait un sens. Un seul. Et c'était presque insolemment évident.

[… … …]

 _Le chinois n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Depuis quelques temps, le gouvernement japonais lui envoyait des émissaires pour nouer le contact avec leur nation cloîtrée chez le continental. En voyant la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Japon, les humains en avaient immédiatement référé à leur empereur et l'incident diplomatique avait été frôlé. Heureusement, le japonais lui-même avait fait en sorte de calmer les choses et les entretiens avaient continué. Pendant un mois, des hommes de l'archipel avaient défilé dans les appartements de son cadet sans qu'il ait le droit d'entrer, ni avant, ni pendant, ni après. La nation aînée tremblait d'impatience et de rage, mais comme on lui indiquait que l'insulaire se portait de mieux en mieux, il rongeait son frein en silence. Puis, au bout de ce mois, un message lui fut apporté. C'est dans une fureur monstrueuse qu'il enfonça presque la porte des appartements de Japon._

 _-Ose seulement me le dire en face ! Vociféra-t-il._

 _Imperturbable, le japonais, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis l'arrivée du premier émissaire, leva le nez de divers rouleaux. Il se mit debout et, plutôt que de lier ses mains dans ses amples manches comme Chine lui avait appris à le faire, il laissa un bras ballant et passa l'autre dans ses vêtements, au niveau du ventre. Des habits qui, d'ailleurs, étaient conçus dans les tissus, les couleurs et les formes en vogue sur le territoire de son cadet._

 _-Lorsque les cerisiers fleuriront dans la cour du palais impérial, on m'enverra un navire et je partirai, récita donc l'insulaire._

 _-Comment… Comment oses-tu ?! S'insurgea le chinois. Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille sans tressaillir ?!_

 _-Allons, tu devais bien te douter que je ne resterais pas chez toi pour l'éternité, répliqua l'autre asiatique, calmement._

 _-Et après tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi, tu décides de t'en aller ?! De m'abandonner ?!_

 _Cette fois, les sourcils de la nation cadette se froncèrent._

 _-M'as-tu recueilli et élevé pour que je te sois reconnaissant ?…_

 _-Que-… ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'indigna le continental. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ce que ton départ implique !_

 _-Ma liberté ? Proposa le japonais, avec un rictus._

 _-Non ! Le fait que nous ne nous verrons presque plus ! Contra l'aîné._

 _-Cela ne paraissait pas te déranger particulièrement lorsque tu disparaissais en campagne en me laissant derrière._

 _-C'était mon devoir en tant que nation !_

 _-Moi aussi, je suis une nation ! Explosa alors l'insulaire. Et pourtant, toute ma vie, je me suis habillé comme toi ! J'ai mangé comme toi ! J'ai fini par parler comme toi ! J'ai acquis des connaissances sur ton pays, ton peuple ! Mais, et les miens, dans tout ça ? Oui, je suis une nation, moi aussi. J'ai des devoirs ; les mêmes que les tiens. Et pourtant, j'ai été absent tout ce temps de mes terres et j'ai failli à ma mission ! Je suis une nation, Yao. Je suis une nation, et malgré ça, jusqu'à il y a un mois, je ne savais pratiquement rien de mon propre territoire ! De mon propre peuple ! Combien de temps me faudra-t-il pour rattraper le retard que j'ai accumulé, selon toi ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? J'aurais dû être rentré chez moi depuis des années, mais tu m'as gardé ici alors que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus un enfant ! Que je n'ai plus besoin de ce cocon qui s'est mué en prison ! Et tu le sais ! Mais tu y es sciemment resté aveugle ! J'ai souffert, par ta faute, loin des miens ! Privé de ce qui faisait ma réelle identité ! Et tu es resté sourd à mes lamentations ! C'est ton empereur qui a compris que quelque chose d'anormal se passait avec moi ! C'est ton empereur qui a choisi de faire venir le premier des émissaires ! C'est ton empereur qui a décidé que c'en était assez de me garder enfermé comme un animal ! C'est lui qui a pris cette décision alors que ç'aurait dû être toi ! Mais non ! Toi, tu voulais à tout prix conserver cette décoration vivante trop stupide pour te demander de vive voix de la laisser s'en aller ! Tout ça pour quoi, Yao ? Tout ça pour quoi ?!_

 _Japon était à bout de souffle, sa colère désespérée lui suant par tous les pores de la peau. Dans ses yeux embués brillait la flamme d'une profonde incompréhension tandis qu'il attendait la réponse de Chine. Celui-ci avait pâli et son courroux était retombé. Il s'approcha doucement, venant saisir la main libre du japonais pour la presser délicatement entre les siennes._

 _-C'est que tu es… ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. C'est pourquoi, même lorsque tu étais au plus mal, j'ai été incapable de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Je souhaitais être ton unique soutien, le seul dont tu aurais eu besoin. Je pensais être en mesure de te rendre heureux par mes propres moyens. Te perdre me rendrait fou._

 _L'autre asiatique récupéra sa main, dégoûté, et recula._

 _-Alors tu séquestres les personnes que tu aimes et tu espères ainsi pouvoir t'en faire aimer en retour ?_

 _La nation aînée ramena ses bras contre elle, détournant le regard._

 _-Je sais. C'est ridicule et égoïste. Et pathétiquement lâche. Tu dois… me détester, désormais. Je le comprends. Je suis… tellement… tellement désolé, si tu savais… Si j'avais eu une once d'intelligence, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui._

 _L'insulaire ne répondit pas. Il fit simplement quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant les rouleaux qu'il lisait un peu plus tôt et qui expliquaient, théoriquement, comment forger un katana. Il souffla, les caressant du bout des doigts._

 _-L'un des émissaires m'a raconté une légende selon laquelle, si une carpe remonte un torrent puis une cascade et parvient à passer la porte du dragon, alors elle se transforme en cette créature. Évidemment, toutes les carpes ne sont pas capables de cet exploit, mais je me demande… Si l'on voit si peu de dragons… n'est-ce pas parce que toutes les carpes qui avaient le potentiel nécessaire se sont fait dévorer avant d'atteindre leur but ?_

 _Le chinois regarda de nouveau son interlocuteur, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, et trouva dardées sur lui des iris noires de rancœur._

 _-Tu vois, Yao, tu peux me servir toutes les plus belles excuses que tu pourras trouver… Je sais que tu ne m'as pas élevé dans le but de faire de moi ton égal. Tu n'as jamais eu cette intention. Tout ce que tu as toujours désiré, c'est une ombre servile. Un misérable reflet de toi-même.  
_

[… … …]

-Ce tatouage… Quand… Quand l'as-tu fait, exactement ?…

L'assassin tourna la tête vers le continental. Ce dernier n'avait plus dit un mot depuis la baignade de la veille mais, à présent, il semblait en avoir assez de ruminer dans l'intimité de ses réflexions solitaires.

-Presque immédiatement après mon réveil il y a cinq-cents ans. Cette image était gravée dans mon crâne et refusait de partir. Alors j'ai pensé qu'en l'extériorisant, elle serait contrainte de migrer vers l'autre partie de mon corps où je l'aurais fait déposer.

Chasser une image en l'incrustant dans ses chairs ? Le continental ne saisissait pas la démarche. En fait, à ses yeux, elle n'avait même aucun sens. Mais… peut-être en avait-elle pour le Japon qu'il avait connu, celui dont la mémoire avait éclaté et qui n'avait laissé à cette distorsion de lui-même que quelques mots et métaphores. Alors Chine s'adressa mentalement au Chrysanthème, sans parvenir à le dire à haute voix ;

« Te reste-t-il quoi que ce soit de bon à mon sujet ? »

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***** **C** **réature mythique semblable à un daim avec le corps couvert de feu.** **Il tient généralement un peu du cerf et du cheval, possède un pelage, des écailles ou les deux, et une paire de cornes ou une corne unique** **rappelant** **celle du cerf.**

 ****** **Le dragon chinois est un beau bordel sur les composants duquel les sources ne s'accordent pas. J'ai donc choisi, parfaitement au hasard, parmi l'une des nombreuses descriptions proposées.**

 *****Je sais que l'art du tatouage existe depuis la nuit des temps, toutefois, j'ignore s'il était aussi poussé à l'époque où se déroule l'histoire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, considérez cela comme un anachronisme volontaire !**


	11. Chapitre X

**Chapitre X**

-Je sais ! S'exclama Chine en redressant soudainement la tête, comme stupéfait par sa propre idée.

La jubilation imprégna bientôt ses traits. Il porta le regard sur Japon qui l'observait, attendant d'être mis au fait de ce que l'autre asiatique « savait ».

-Comme tu as dû en entendre parler, entreprit-il donc d'exposer avec un sourire révélant une intense satisfaction, mon peuple est tombé sur le joug mongol. Évidemment, cela ne convient en aucune manière, ni aux humains habitant légitimement mes terres, ni à moi-même. C'est pourquoi je t'engage afin de me servir et n'estimerai ton contrat honoré qu'une fois la mise en place solide d'une nouvelle dynastie chinoise. Je te paierai bien entendu comme il se doit ; mon statut privilégié de nation m'a permis de conserver toutes mes richesses qui sauront te rémunérer à la hauteur de la tâche. Sans compter qu'en tant que nation toi-même, il est de ton devoir d'avoir à cœur de venger ton archipel des deux tentatives d'invasion* essuyées sous l'ordre de Kubilai Khan. Car bien que ce dernier soit mort et que ses deux attaques aient échoué, tu te dois d'empêcher toute éventuelle troisième tentative d'absorption par cet Empire belliqueux. Ainsi, tu n'es plus libre de te rendre à ton shogun puisque tu es désormais à mes ordres.

L'aîné exultait. Il venait de faire d'une pierre trois coups ; sauver le japonais, obtenir la présence de celui-ci à ses côtés sur une période qui s'annonçait longue, ainsi que lui fournir un bon terreau pour expliquer par la suite son absence à ses supérieurs. A condition, bien sûr, que son cadet accepte ledit contrat. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il refuse.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors l'assassin. Pourquoi vous acharner à vouloir m'empêcher d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes ?

Le chinois ferma les yeux, sa joie retombée.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas.

[… … …]

 _Et il était parti, comme il l'avait dit, peu après la fleuraison des cerisiers. Le continental n'avait jamais trouvé sa demeure si vide. Pourtant, elle était toujours pleine de serviteurs et d'invités. Des fêtes somptueuses s'y déroulaient régulièrement, mais plus rien n'avait d'attraits à ses yeux. Les sons les plus mélodieux lui semblaient maintenant d'abominables hurlements. Les plus belles tenues lui paraissaient désormais d'une laideur sans pareille. Les réceptions les plus vivantes lui étaient à présent d'un ennui mortel… Sa présence lors de ces fastueuses rencontres s'était faite de plus en plus brève, de plus en plus discrète…_

 _Il restait là, dans un coin, comme s'il attendait de voir surgir l'insulaire d'entre les convives. Japon ne lui envoyait rien, pas même le plus court, le plus évasif message. Pourtant, les relations commerciales entre leurs pays étaient intenses**. Et même culturellement ! Chine ne comprenait pas le silence buté de l'autre nation. Certes, lui-même n'avait pas essayé de renouer le dialogue avec le plus jeune, mais dans son cas, cela s'expliquait ; il ne voulait pas que son cadet se sente harcelé alors qu'il avait enfin recouvré cette liberté sur laquelle il lorgnait avec tellement de passion !_

 _Voilà pourquoi, alors que la fête battait son plein sous son toit, l'aîné, à une heure loin d'être tardive, regagna ses appartements en titubant, ivre, devant l'indignation et les reproches silencieux des humaines à son service. Il était conscient de la honte qu'il jetait sur sa maison et de l'inutilité profonde de se soûler, mais au moins, lorsque l'alcool embrouillait ses pensées et l'assommait suffisamment, il pouvait se laisser choir sur son futon où le sommeil le gagnait rapidement. Un sommeil lourd aux rêves rares dont il ne se souvenait jamais au réveil._

 _Mais ce soir-là, il se retrouva déboussolé devant ce qu'il vit. Cette apparition improbable de son cadet dans un kimono de cérémonie aux couleurs et broderies splendides. Appuyé sans grâce contre le mur, le chinois ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'autre asiatique, la gorge sèche. L'insulaire, remarquant sa présence, posa son thé sur le bord de la fenêtre à laquelle il était et se tourna vers le propriétaire des lieux._

 _-J'ai fait l'effort de m'habiller pour l'occasion mais finalement, le voyage m'a épuisé et j'ai préféré t'attendre ici. Quelle que soit la raison de cette fête, je n'avais pas la tête à la rejoindre. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas._

 _Son regard critique rebondit ensuite de la posture mal assurée du continental à ses yeux vitreux._

 _-Je me présente au mauvais moment, peut-être ?…_

 _La pièce se mit momentanément à tourner pour Chine mais s'immobilisa à nouveau. Il était sans voix. Il ne put que hocher négativement la tête et tenter de faire un pas en avant qui se solda par sa chute. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Japon, ce dernier s'était comme pétrifié et semblait avoir lui aussi perdu sa verve, ce qui permit à l'aîné de retrouver la sienne._

 _-Je pensais… que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi… Je pensais… que je ne te reverrais plus… Que fais-tu ici ?_

 _-Ce que je fais ici ?…, bissa le cadet. J'étais venu te parler de choses importantes, mais de toute évidence, je tombe fort mal. Tu n'es pas en état d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire et d'y répondre._

 _Le chinois se recroquevilla. L'autre avait raison. Quelle image était-il en train de donner à se laisser aller pour des choses qui devaient être tellement risibles selon le japonais ? Il en rit et l'insulaire claqua de la langue avec agacement avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Mais alors qu'il passait à côté du corps affaibli du continental, ce dernier prit son odeur de plein fouet dans la figure et lui saisit rudement le poignet. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre, Japon se retrouva jeté au sol avec la force chaotique que seul un homme saoul peut avoir._

 _Les pensées de Chine s'étaient emballées, et la brume qui les obscurcissait s'était faite plus dense. Il avait perdu sa belle retenue, ses masques savants. Tout était tombé. Il n'était plus qu'un homme nu à la merci de ses plus profonds et inavouables, peut-être même insoupçonnés de lui-même, désirs. L'ivresse rendait fou. Honnêtement fou. Envers les autres comme envers soi-même._

 _-Donne-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque._

 _Il le savait. Honteusement, il le savait. Si son cadet avait refusé, il aurait été capable de lui arracher ses vêtements et d'obtenir par la force ce que son instinct prétendait ardemment qu'il avait en nécessité. Mais le japonais ouvrit de grands yeux plus attentifs qu'indignés et en deux mots donna son accord. Deux mots prononcés sur le ton de l'évidence, presque surpris qu'il soit contraint de les formuler._

 _-Prends-moi…_

 _Ce soir-là, l'aîné découvrit que c'était avec une impudeur frisant le vulgaire que l'insulaire pouvait se donner. Et toute la nuit, c'est une expression mi-extatique, mi-abasourdie qu'il arbora, comme s'il était étonné de pouvoir ressentir de telles choses. Comme si son existence entière avait pris un tout autre sens. Le chinois trouva le moyen de le faire pleurer, de le faire supplier. Il s'enorgueillit de voir comme leurs corps s'emboîtaient si bien, comme la sueur perlait sur eux sans les dégoûter, comme ils se cambraient, se cherchaient, s'étreignaient et en voulaient toujours plus, ignorant la fatigue qui les courbaturait déjà. Mais au matin, le rêve faillit se briser._

 _Le continental, malgré sa gueule de bois, sentit la présence à ses côtés lui échapper et attrapa de justesse le bras de Japon qui s'était redressé et lui tournait à demi le dos, ses vêtements plaqués contre son corps comme une femme aurait pu le faire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un léger tremblement se mit à agiter le corps de l'autre nation qui prit la parole._

 _-Tu étais ivre. Cette histoire sera sans suite. Je ferai comme de rien, rassure-toi._

 _-Ça ne me rassure pas, contra immédiatement Chine._

 _-Je ne peux rien faire de mieux que te donner ma parole. Tu sais que je n'en ai qu'une._

 _-Je me moque de ta parole._

 _Le tremblement s'intensifia._

 _-Un père… Un frère… Tu l'as été pour moi. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Ça ne pourra plus jamais l'être. Cependant, je pourrai faire semblant, tu comprends ? Si seulement tu me laisses partir aujourd'hui. Je respecterai ta décision. Tu n'auras pas à te soucier de mon comportement, de ta réputation. Je retournerai chez moi et nous n'en parlerons plus jamais._

 _-Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir._

 _-Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant si simple._

 _-Parce que…_

 _Sa poigne se resserra sur le bras du plus jeune._

 _-Parce que… je t'aime._

 _-Ce n'est pas un jeu…_

 _-Ça n'en a jamais été un._

 _-Nous pourrions le regretter._

 _-C'est possible._

 _-Alors… Ne cesse jamais de m'aimer car…_

 _Le japonais se recoucha, abandonnant ses habits, et vint caresser le visage de son aîné._

 _-Je t'aime aussi._

[… … …]

Le chinois reformula.

-Tu ne comprendrais plus…

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***À deux reprises, en 1274 et 1281, la Chine mongole de Kubilai Khan tente d'envahir l'archipel japonais. Malgré l'écrasante supériorité militaire sino-mongole, ces projets de conquête se soldent par des défaites cuisantes. J'aimerais vous dire que les japonais ont prodigieusement géré au combat, mais chaque fois… disons qu'ils ont été beaucoup aidés par une bonne grosse tempête qui a explosé la flotte sino-mongole, d'où le terme employé pour parler de ces événements de « kamikaze », « vent divin ».**

 ****Durant les septième et huitième siècles de l'ère chrétienne, sous la dynastie Tang, les relations commerciales et culturelles entre la Chine et le Japon sont, comme dit dans le chapitre, intenses.**


	12. Chapitre XI

**Chapitre XI**

Ils avaient donc changé de route pour rejoindre un port où ils pourraient embarquer. Le Chrysanthème n'était toujours pas de la plus grande conversation et la majeure partie de leurs journées se passait sous le joug de la loi du silence. Mais de temps en temps, lorsqu'il venait à Chine une anecdote sur leur passé commun, il ne se privait pas de la raconter, guettant avidement la réaction de son auditeur. Cependant, son ancien amant demeurait désespérément de marbre, quoi qu'il dise, malgré ses efforts parfois apparents pour tenter de ressentir quelque chose.

Sur le chemin, l'aîné réussit à convaincre l'assassin de s'entraîner, arguant que Mongolie ne serait pas un ennemi aussi facile à vaincre qu'un simple humain. Le chinois ne pesait pas ses coups ; non seulement parce que l'état de son dos l'affaiblissait suffisamment comme ça, mais aussi parce qu'il avait conscience que ce qu'il avait en face de lui était un guerrier accompli et non plus l'enfant auquel il avait appris à se battre. Et surtout… Surtout parce que Japon luttait armé d'un katana et qu'il s'agissait là de l'arme qui avait traversé le dos du continental. Celle que l'autre nation lui avait jadis présentée avec tant de fierté en lui expliquant qu'elle l'avait forgée elle-même.

Durant tout le combat, Chine ne dit pas un mot, ses mâchoires roulant durement. Il ignora la cuisante douleur à sa blessure, sentant grandir en lui sa colère, bien qu'il fit en sorte de conserver son contrôle de lui-même. Toutefois, il avait envie de crier, de sommer son cadet de se souvenir et de lui dire _pourquoi_. Il voulait savoir. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cette lame odieuse, ne se basant plus que sur son audition pour la suite de la joute. Ce ne fut pas mieux pour son esprit. Lorsque le japonais l'avait quitté, cela avait été en pleine nuit, alors qu'il faisait trop noir pour y voir. Et ce dont il se rappelait comme étant l'adieu de l'insulaire était le sifflement vif, bref et vicieux de l'arme derrière lui avant qu'elle ne le meurtrisse.

Finalement, bien que l'aîné se montra un adversaire redoutable et acharné, l'entraînement s'acheva sur la victoire de Japon qui rengaina son katana d'un mouvement rapide et souple tandis que l'autre asiatique suait sang et eau, le front presque au sol, les mains crispées sur le manche de sa hallebarde et le corps régulièrement secoué par des spasmes de souffrance. Sa respiration erratique était bruyante. C'est à peine s'il broncha lorsque le Chrysanthème l'attrapa pour l'aider à se relever. Néanmoins, quand le chinois se retrouva soutenu par son ancien amant, l'une des mains de ce dernier sur sa taille, il put sentir contre son autre hanche et battre sur sa cuisse le fourreau de cette lame maudite. Il se dégagea brutalement et retomba. Il rouvrit les yeux, braquant sur l'arme favorite de son cadet des iris orageuses.

-Je hais cette chose ! Feula-t-il.

Suivant le regard de son interlocuteur, l'assassin comprit de quoi le chinois parlait.

-Vous étiez en état de faiblesse. Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma défaite aujourd'hui ! Tempêta alors le continental. Gagner ou perdre… Crois-tu que je prête quelque importance à un tel résultat dans le simple cadre d'un entraînement ? C'est ce katana, le problème !

-Jimmu* ?

-Oui, lui !

-Je n'existerais pas, ne serais rien, sans lui, fit valoir le cadet.

-Arrête ! Jimmu est mort ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as donné son nom à cette lame qu'il existe encore ! Pas plus que cette chose n'est ton âme** ! Dans le cas contraire, ne penses-tu pas que ce serait plus cruel encore ?! Car ce serait alors en accord parfait avec cette âme, la tienne, que tu nous aurais détruits !

Et disant cela, il baissa les yeux et calma son ton.

-Tu nous as détruits. Tu nous as détruits… Et peu importe ce que je peux dire pour te faire te remémorer tout ce que tu as perdu, tout ce que nous avons vécu de si beau ensemble, tu restes vide de tout ce qui faisait de toi celui que tu étais. Je ne te reconnais plus. Et tu ne me reconnais pas non plus. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais voulu te perdre… et toi… Et toi, tu ne peux pas même m'expliquer pourquoi tu as désiré cette séparation. Tu ne peux pas même m'avouer que c'est réellement toi qui l'a souhaitée. Au final, tu ne sais pas plus de choses que moi sur ce qui est pourtant un moment décisif de nos existences. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je peux ressentir. J'ai cette plaie dans mon dos qui me rappelle chaque minute qui passe que tu m'as trahi, rejeté. J'ai ces sentiments trop puissants pour être balayés et qui m'empêchent de t'oublier, qui veulent comprendre et pardonner. Et j'ai cette rage envahissante qui me pousse à te haïr, à chercher vengeance. Tout se heurte durement dans mon crâne, dans mon cœur et tu es là… juste devant moi… qui ne cille pas.

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas écouté, le japonais lui tendit la main afin de le relever. Chine serra les dents et accepta l'aide proposée.

[… … …]

 _L'insulaire avait souvent vu son aîné rentrer blessé des combats. La plupart du temps, les entailles étaient bénignes car le chinois surclassait de très loin ses ennemis. Lorsque Japon était enfant, le continental était pour lui comme une sorte de dieu tout puissant. Mais toute image idéalisée finit un jour par être brisée. Cela s'était passé quelques temps avant que le cadet ne commence à harceler Chine pour obtenir de lui qu'il le laisse l'accompagner au combat. L'autre asiatique était un soir revenu de campagne et cela avait causé un inhabituel remue-ménage en la demeure, réveillant la jeune nation. Cette dernière s'était levée et glissée dans les appartements de son aîné d'où des servantes inquiètes venaient de se faire congédier. Plus discret et silencieux qu'une ombre, le japonais s'était caché dans un coin, suspicieux quant à ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer et s'imaginant folles choses, grands scénarios desquels il pourrait peut-être se tirer en héros._

 _Cependant, tout ce qu'il vit ce soir-là fut le chinois se mettre torse nu et ôter un bandage de son bras gauche, révélant, aux lueurs faibles de la lune et dansantes des chandelles, des marques violacées et des plaies aussi nombreuses que profondes. C'est horrifié qu'il assista à la scène du continental soignant seul ses blessures en poussant des grognements qui auraient chez tout autre certainement été des cris. Il repartit sans plus se faire voir ou entendre de Chine et de retour à sa chambre, il se coucha, résolu à une chose ; forger une lame qui lui servirait à protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Alors quand, adulte, il regagna enfin son pays, il put fabriquer cette arme selon les arts et méthodes de chez lui. Bien qu'il ne parla pas de la raison d'être de ce katana à son aîné, il fut trop heureux, au cours de la journée qui suivit leur partage nocturne, de montrer au chinois le fruit de son travail acharné. Oui… il était si fier, si soulagé d'avoir pu réaliser le rêve de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Ne restait plus qu'à être digne de cette lame._

 _Mais il ne le fut pas. Il ne le fut pas. Il ne le fut p-…_

[… … …]

Le continental s'éveilla lorsque l'on tapa à sa porte. Son compagnon de voyage et lui avaient trouvé une auberge dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés pour passer la nuit. Chine se leva, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver et à qui. A peine sur ses gardes, il ouvrit la porte et l'on se jeta dans sa petite chambre. Il se retourna, refermant machinalement derrière l'intrus, et vit l'insulaire en sueur, vêtu à la va-vite. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir lui sortir des orbites et il se tenait la tête entre les mains, ses cheveux complètement défaits. Il paraissait pris d'une implacable panique. C'est d'une voix sifflante qu'il s'exprima.

-Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Si tu savais mes remords… Si tu savais l'ambition si grande que j'ai eu de mourir après t'avoir fait ça… Si tu savais l'amour que je te porte… Mais si tu savais les chaînes que tu me faisais porter ! Si tu savais les chaînes que tu veux encore me mettre ! J'ai peur, Yao. Pardonne-moi… Il n'est rien de pire qu'un animal effrayé. Je suis lâche. Je t'en supplie, pars. Pars sans te retourner. Sans plus me regarder. Tu me fais du mal ! Ah ! Non… Non, c'est moi, je suis désolé… Je t'aime. Je t'aime ; c'est pourquoi j'ai _besoin_ que tu me haïsses. Par pitié…

Japon se mit alors à répéter sa supplique dans une boucle sourde, hermétique à toute tentative de raisonnement. L'aîné mit un moment à comprendre que c'était une nation en possession de toute sa mémoire qui lui faisait face. Alors il vint empoigner son cadet par le col.

-Kiku ?! Assez ! Allez, reprends-toi ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire, ce que tu veux ! Calme-toi et discutons ! J'entendrai, j'écouterai, mais je veux de véritables explications, pas de pitoyables excuses sans queue ni tête ! Kiku ! S'il te plaît, parle-moi !

Toute l'insistance du chinois ne décrocha pas au japonais un propos sensé. En revanche, les implorations de l'insulaire se tarirent peu à peu. Le continental crut avoir triomphé mais l'expression de Japon se désagrégea ; ses yeux, ses traits, son corps se vidant à nouveau de toute émotion. Le Chrysanthème regarda autour de lui.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit ma chambre, nota-t-il.

Chine sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant de battre, si bien que sa tête lui tourna et que ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il finit à genoux aux pieds de l'assassin, se tenant à ce dernier par sa ceinture. Il gémit.

-Non… Non… Je sais qu'il est là… Je sais qu'il est là...

Et il craqua. Fondant en larmes, il hurla ;

-RENDS-LE MOI !

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***L'empereur Jimmu (ou Jinmu) est le mythique fondateur du Japon.**

 ****Selon le bushido (code des principes moraux des samouraïs japonais), le katana est l'âme du samouraï.**


	13. Chapitre XII

**Chapitre XII**

 _Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec férocité, l'acier raclant bruyamment contre l'acier, produisant une gerbe d'étincelles. Les deux armes restèrent un moment tranchant contre tranchant, frémissant sous la pression qu'elles exerçaient l'une sur l'autre. Puis elles s'écartèrent pour mieux se rencontrer à nouveau en un coup audacieux paré brillamment. Ni l'un ni l'autre des combattants ne daignait laisser la victoire lui filer entre les doigts. Ils rivalisaient de puissance, de rapidité, d'agilité et de ruse…_

 _Chine, devant la difficulté qu'il avait à garder Japon en respect, réalisait avec une fierté mêlée de fascination qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre à son cadet et ce, même si son ego d'aîné s'en vexait quelque peu. Le chinois empêcha la pointe du katana de venir lui ouvrir la gorge en arrêtant le mouvement circulaire qu'il faisait en y opposant le plat de sa propre lame. Les deux nations étaient presque immobiles ; seul le tout juste perceptible tremblement de leurs bras trahissait l'effort qu'ils faisaient encore._

 _L'encre et l'ambre de leurs yeux s'invitaient à quelque passionnel échange, comme si aucun des adversaires n'était réellement à son duel, ce que l'intensité de celui-ci démentait ardemment. Les deux asiatiques souriaient doucement, lèvres entrouvertes. Leurs cages thoraciques se soulevaient avec un certain calme, mais leur respiration était profonde. Malgré la forte fraîcheur du climat, ils étaient vêtus avec légèreté et transpiraient tout de même à grosses goûtes._

 _La cordelette dans les cheveux du japonais était tombée, libérant les mèches ébènes dont quelques unes lui collaient au visage. Le continental, dont la tresse était toujours intacte, fixait avec désir cette vision érotique d'un guerrier d'exception. Il avait la sensation que, chaque geste, chaque expression de l'insulaire était un défi à le mettre à terre dans l'instant et à lui arracher ses vêtements. Japon s'humidifia les lèvres._

 _-Tes pensées… ont perdu de leur secret…, s'amusa-t-il._

 _Chine rougit, se défendant ;  
_

 _-Et les tiennes en gagnent peut-être trop.  
_

 _-Vraiment ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'as appris à taire mes sentiments, mes émotions, mes avis. C'est pourtant toi qui prônais la supériorité de l'homme qui intériorise et développe son mystère. Ça ne te plaît donc plus ? Poursuivit le cadet sur le même ton moqueur._

 _-J'aimerais pouvoir lire en toi, confessa l'aîné avec un regret notable._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui t'en prive ?_

 _Le chinois fronça les sourcils, son sourire s'évaporant._

 _-Toi, répondit-il._

 _Et exploitant la surprise ainsi que la réflexion que suscita son propos chez l'autre combattant, il repoussa abruptement le katana de ce dernier et jeta durement au sol le japonais. Pointant sa lame sur la gorge de son adversaire afin de mettre un terme à leur lutte en bonne et due forme, il précisa ;_

 _-Devant toi, je baisse ma garde. Je fais preuve d'une plus grande franchise. Je te laisse voir ces choses que je cache aux autres, mais toi, tu ne fais rien de semblable. Tu me laisses dans l'ignorance, dans la supposition, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu continues à me tenir éloigné de ce qui pourrait m'aider à te comprendre._

 _Ayant d'abords fait preuve d'un étrangement long silence, l'insulaire écarta la pointe de fer de sa chair et posa sur l'autre nation un regard plein d'un curieux mélange de tendresse et de déception._

 _-C'est parce que tu es aveugle au monde qui t'entoure autant que sourd aux subtilités du langage que j'emploie._

 _Il se releva, passant par réflexe un tissu sur son arme avant de la rengainer._

 _-Tu es tellement obnubilé par ce qui est ta conception de l'amour que tu t'en fermes à ses autres formes._

 _Il se rapprocha du continental et vint lui caresser les lèvres du bout du pouce._

 _-Pour comprendre autrui, pour communiquer…, les mots sont trop souvent inutiles et trompeurs. Regarde autour de toi ; mon cœur t'est déjà ouvert._

[… … …]

Le bateau tanguait tandis que la mer capricieuse jouait avec les petits êtres qui la traversaient. Chine rejoignit l'espace réservé aux chevaux pour tranquilliser son vieux canasson dont le stress commençait à contaminer les quelques autres bêtes à bord. Wa, à l'image de son maître, était parfaitement serein. Le Chrysanthème était d'ailleurs en train de le brosser. L'aîné, tout en flattant sa monture, prit la parole.

-En fin d'Automne, quand la flore a perdu presque toutes ses couleurs, que la nature paraît morte, un végétal précis fleurit, apportant de la vie dans ce triste tableau. Voilà pourquoi il est considéré comme un symbole d'espoir, de gaîté, de plaisir et d'éternité. Selon sa couleur, il possède différentes interprétations en amour. S'il est blanc, l'amour est pur et fidèle. S'il est rose, il est fragile. Et s'il est jaune… il est dédaigné. Je parle de la fleur de chrysanthème, bien sûr. Dans mes jardins, il y en avait principalement des blancs. Parfois, quelques roses y apparaissaient. C'est drôle de constater que c'est le jaune qui a fini comme emblème de ta famille impériale.

Le japonais ne réagit pas. Les doigts du chinois se crispèrent dans le pelage de son équidé.

-Un amour peut être pur. Un amour peut être fidèle, reprit-il. Mais jamais il n'aura la solidité qu'on attend de lui. Il peut, du jour au lendemain, se changer en un violent rejet. Tu as essayé de me le faire comprendre. Cependant je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. Parce que je ne _voulais_ rien voir ni rien entendre. Je te considérais comme un dû. Je croyais t'avoir accepté tel que tu étais mais, en réalité, je repoussais continuellement ton empreinte culturelle, ta personnalité, sans même m'en apercevoir. Et j'imagine que c'est ce que tu as pensé être mon dédain pour toi qui t'a lentement, douloureusement, rongé jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Jusqu'à ce que tu m'attaques, me trahisses, m'abandonnes aussi sauvagement que mon amour égoïste pour toi t'étouffait et te faisait te sentir abandonné, trahi, attaqué de ton côté.

Il posa son front contre l'encolure de son cheval.

-L'histoire de la carpe remontant le torrent. La forge de ce katana qui t'est si précieux. Ces fleurs dont tu avais choisi les couleurs. Je comprends, à présent. Je saisis enfin tout ce que tu as voulu me dire. Et c'est… sûrement trop tard. J'ai négligé tes sentiments alors tu as disparu de ma vie. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas admettre que cela soit définitif. Ne serait-ce que pour ton peuple qui a besoin de toi, de sa nation. Cela fait trop longtemps que ta place est vacante au sein de ton gouvernement et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses la reprendre. Je veux que tu retrouves la mémoire… non seulement pour moi, mais pour l'avenir de tes terres. Celles que tu aimes tant.

Il glissa une main sur le haut de sa plaie dorsale, la tâtant au travers de ses vêtements.

-Dorénavant, je sais que tant que tu souffriras, reclus par ma faute au fond de toi-même, elle ne me laissera pas en paix. Cela me convient ; si tu dois avoir mal, je veux connaître moi aussi la douleur. Parce que je t'aime et que jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser en douter. Je suis responsable de ce qui nous arrive. J'en suis profondément accablé. Toutefois, contrairement à toi, je ne suis doué qu'avec les mots, aussi « inutiles et trompeurs » peuvent-ils l'être à tes yeux. Je suis l'unique fautif de la perte de ta confiance. J'ai tenté de t'emprisonner, puis me suis lâchement enfermé dans mon malheur avant de profiter de ton amour pour t'enchaîner une nouvelle fois à moi. Je te demande pardon.

Il se tut et, après une terrible hésitation, osa se tourner vers le destinataire de son discours. L'assassin s'était figé et même agrippé à la crinière de Wa. Avisant comme ses phalanges étaient blanchies sur sa prise, le continental se décala pour voir si l'insulaire semblait éprouver quelque chose en particulier. Et c'était le cas. Il avait le souffle court, l'air d'être la proie d'une vive perturbation. Le Chrysanthème parvint à la chasser comme on repousse une soudaine migraine. Il retourna à sa tâche. Mais Chine, dans la pénombre des entrailles du navire ballotté par les eaux, en avait suffisamment vu pour qu'un éclair de triomphe ait, une fraction de seconde, illuminé ses iris.


End file.
